Not So Different (Rewritten)
by Primus1243
Summary: CANCELLED! WE ARE REWRITING THE OLD ONE FROM THE GROUND UP. What if Blitz was not left at the doorstep of the orphanage, but rather taken by Mary in the first place? This might explain it all.
1. Renewed Life

**Luna: Come one come all. Your princess of the night has a story to tell you all.**

 **Quit rhyming, this whole thing is tough to rewrite anyway.**

 **Luna: You're no fun. *sigh* On with the show…when your co-host gets here.**

 **He needs time to think of things because we had to scrape the story. The whole thing was a mess and a jumble that we made on a whim and now here we are, recreating our story like it was meant to be.**

 **Flair: And oh boy I feel sorry for the smuck that has to tell Shiny and Soarin they have to go through becoming Gleaming and Glide.**

 **Don't spoil for newcomers.**

 **Flair: So who breaks the news to them?**

 ***Looks to Luna***

 **Luna: You don't pay me enough for that.**

 **You don't get paid at all.**

 ***Luna holds up a contract***

 **Flare? When was this drawn up?**

 **Flare: Look to the one who has her own office.**

 ***All look over to Pinkie who waves a bit away as she hangs up party balloons* Remind me to look over her contract.**

 **Flare: How many times will this make?**

 **Pinkie: Ten**

 **Flare: *facepalms* Let's…let's just get on with this.**

 **Luna: Right, long ago in a galaxy far far away.**

 **Flare: Wrong script.**

 **This is the right one. And for you readers, all new chapters are in front of the old ones so you can read our rewrite immediately. As for the old ones, they will stay at the end and I will write up 'Rewritten' in the title to tell that it is rewritten.** **We are not rewriting on the old chapters, but making them from scratch. Just so you know.**

* * *

"Sweetie? Is my little boy okay?" Mary, a pegasus mare, asked as she makes sure her foal is bundled up well.

The bundle seemed to move a bit, but no audible reply came to.

Mary giggles and nuzzles the bundle. "You're okay my son. You're okay."

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Ms. Read, the mayor will see you now." A receptionist says.

Mary smiles at her. "Thank you." She said picking up the bundle and carries it to the office. "Hello, Ms. Mayor."

"Greetings Ms. Read. I hear you wish to buy a home." The mayor says.

Mary nods. "Yes. I wish to just buy a simple house for me and my foal. Do you have any available?"

"We have a few, but some paperwork is required." The mayor says getting out some papers.

Mary looked a bit nervous. "I see. What is required?"

"Well, we will just need you to sign a few things." The mayor says giving her a pen.

Mary hums as she looks over the papers. "Okay. I can do this." She said taking the pen and starts to write on the papers.

"Hum. You are from Manehattan I see. Tell me, are the rumors true? Did a great deal get caught in flames during a pirate raid?" The mayor asks.

Mary sighs. "Yeah. Had to quickly get out of there." She said starting to sign quickly as possible.

"So those pirates did that huh?" The mayor asks.

"No. It was the guards who set the fire. They tried to create a barricade of flames, but couldn't control it." Mary says, stopping her signing.

The mayor was surprised. "Really? The guards?"

"Yes. It was their doing and their fault. Though I bet they will try and weasel their way out of it." Mary says.

The mayor sighs. "Great. Now I will have to inform the town properly. Makes me wonder how I'm going to word this."

"I'm sorry. I can't help you there." Mary says finishing.

The mayor shakes her head. "It's fine. Okay…" She looks at the papers. "There is a good home just for a foal. Here you go." She said reaching into a drawer and takes out an envelope. "Give this to my assistant. She'll give you the keys."

"Thank you." Mary says taking the envelope.

The mayor smiles. "Bye, little colt." She said waving to the sleeping foal.

"Wave goodbye Blitzkrieg." Mary says.

"Ma." Blitzkrieg said sleepily as he opens his eyes.

"Oh, did I wake you?" Mary asks nuzzling him.

Blitzkrieg giggles and reaches out his hooves to her. "Ma ma."

"Come on little one. We are going to see our new home." Mary says happily.

Blitzkrieg laughs. "Ma."

* * *

Blitzkrieg yawns as he walks along the path to the red schoolhouse. "So boring."

"Come on everypony, inside." A teacher calls as the bell rings.

Blitzkrieg yawns again as he walks past the teacher who raises an eyebrow at him. "Yep. Boring like mommy said." Blitzkrieg says as he looks for an empty seat. Having the seats all filled up quickly, he tries to find his own quickly but then finds one in the back of the class and rushes his pace and takes a seat.

"Alright, everyone. Welcome to a new year of school." The teacher says.

Blitzkrieg laid his head on the desk and starts to rest up as the teacher drones on.

"Applejack." The teacher called.

"Here." A light brilliant gamboge-colored earth filly calls.

Blitzkrieg turns his head slightly looks to the filly for a bit before putting his view down on the desk again.

"Rarity?" The teacher calls.

"Here." A light gray filly calls as she organizes her school supplies on the desk.

Blitzkrieg turns his head to the other side and sees the filly before turning his head down again. "Boring."

"Blitzkrieg Read?" The teacher calls. "Blitzkrieg Read?" She asks again and looks up to see him with his head down. "Oy!" She calls and throws an eraser at him and Blitzkrieg yawns and sits up and turns to the side before it passes by him.

"Here." Blitzkrieg yawns.

'Oh boy. We got a snoozer.' Applejack thinks.

'Such an elegant appearance.' Rarity thinks.

Blitzkrieg yawns and puts his head down again.

"Ok then everypony." The pony says before starting class.

"Excuse…" Rarity asks leaning to Blitzkrieg.

"Let me stop you there." Blitzkrieg said. "Call me Blitz first. Quicker. And second, I am way too tired to talk to you. Good morning." He said keeping his eyes closed. "And by that, I mean night."

Rarity looks at him confused.

Applejack rolls her eyes. "He just wants to sleep."

The teacher kept talking as she walks towards Blitz's desk with a ruler and slams it on it.

Blitz snorts and continues to sleep as he still had his head down.

The teacher raises her eyebrow before going back to the front of the class.

"Huh. He actually slept through that." Applejack said surprised.

"Continuing on." The teacher says.

* * *

"How was school my Blitzy?" Mary asks as Blitz walks into the house.

Blitz yawns. "Boring."

"You tired my little colt?" Mary asks walking up to him.

Blitz looks to her sleepily. "I slept all day. I want to just stay in bed."

"Oh, come here sweetie." Mary says picking him up and holds him.

Blitz smacks his lips and leans on her. "To bed?" He asks looking at her sleepily.

"How about food first?" Mary asks.

Blitz yawns. "Okay. What's for dinner?"

"It is grilled mixed vegetables." Mary says.

Blitz raises a hoof up. "Woo hoo."

"Huh. You seem too tired. Are you ok?" Mary asks.

Blitz sniffs. "I don't know."

"Ok. After lunch, we are going to see the doctor." Mary says.

Blitz yawns again. "Okay. Dinner…lunch…breakfast?" He asks confused.

"Lunch time my little colt." Mary says petting his head.

"Yippee." He said halfheartedly.

"Come on little one." Mary says taking him to the table.

* * *

"How is he?" Mary asks the doctor after she had finished examining Blitz.

The doctor sighs. "Well, to put plainly, he's got allergies."

"Allergies?" Mary repeats.

"Yes, most likely pollen seeing as it is spring and I suggest he takes the prescribed medication I am suggesting every day in the morning first thing." The doctor says as Mary looks to her half asleep colt.

Blitz yawns. "Don't I get some lollipop or something?"

"Shouldn't he be sneezing?" Mary asks confused.

"Allergies can affect differently depending the severity and the pony. For Blitzkrieg here it saps his energy quickly." The doctor says.

"Is there some candy here?" Blitz seems to ask himself as he looks into some of the jars of medical equipment nearby.

"No sweetie. I will get you some soon." Mary says picking him up.

The doctor takes back the jar he was holding. "I'll write up the papers. You can fill it out at the local pharmacy in town."

"Thank you, doctor." Mary says as the doctor pets Blitz.

The doctor smiles. "You have a sweet boy. Good luck with him."

Blitz frowns as he tries to push her hoof away. "Stop it."

"He is a little shy." Mary says.

The doctor chuckles. "I can see that. Here. Good luck." She said giving her a slip of paper.

Mary smiles and takes it. "Thank you. Come on Blitz. We are getting some medicine for you."

"Bleh." Blitz sticks his tongue out at that.

* * *

Blitz sighs as he laid in bed and read away at a comic. "Blitzy, time to get going." Mary said walking into his room.

Blitz looks to her. "Okay, mom. Give me a sec." He said packing the comic away. "Don't ask." He said as he notices her raising an eyebrow to it.

Mary looks innocent. "I'm not going to say anything. Those are your needs. Now let's go."

"Tell me why I have to go with you to Cloudsdale?" Blitz asks.

"One, you are my cute little six-year-old son. Second, to get my weather license renewed. And finally, Celestia is having a nationwide population survey." Mary says petting his mane.

Blitz groans. "I hate papers."

"And being my son and no other family around, you have to go with me to the pegasus capital of Equestria." Mary says.

Blitz groans more. "Can we hurry it up then? I would rather stay in bed than this."

"Fasten yourself in my little one." Mary says setting him on her back.

Blitz holds onto her neck. "Let's go."

"Buckle yourself in." Mary repeats.

"But mom, it's for little foals." Blitz whines lightly.

"For up to seven years old." Mary said smirking.

"Ahh." Blitz whines in defeat as he starts buckling himself in.

Mary chuckles as she takes off and flies as he finished buckling himself.

"One good thing, I get to fly with you." Blitz says holding onto her.

Mary smiles gently. "I'll find a way to make you fly soon."

"I am just happy to fly with you, mommy." Blitz says.

Mary chuckles. "So am I my Blitzy."

"Hey, Mary." A pegasus calls flying up.

Mary smiles. "Hey, trainee. Are you going to the consensus?"

"I am. What about you? You heading to your hometown and please stop calling me that. I have been on the team for five years now." The mare says.

Mary grins. "As soon as we get a new one can this happen."

"So heading for your hometown then?" The mare asks.

Mary smiles. "Just going for the count. It's not my hometown."

"Ah, I see." The mare says before noticing something strapped to her back.

Blitz hides his face into his mother's coat. "She's looking at me, mommy."

"Mommy?" The mare asks confused.

Mary sighs. "Meet my son. Say hi Blitz."

"Son?" The mare asks shocked.

Mary raises an eyebrow. "You thought I was single or something?"

"Well yes. You are Ms. Read on the registration. If you were married it would be Mrs. Read." The mare says.

Mary chuckles. "Oh, that. That's was just a name. I never bothered to change the title."

"Then who is the father?" The mare asks.

Mary sighs and flies closer and darts her eyes to Blitz and made a shushing motion.

"Oh, I see." The mare says getting the message she was a widow.

Mary sighs. "Anyways, I just hope he can find someone and not get what I have."

"I see…so Mary…any chance we could…you know?" The mare asks.

Mary rolls her eyes. "Fine. Just for humor Lin."

"Hooray! Finally, you will go on a date with me!" Lin exclaims.

Mary rolls her eyes as she returns to flying as Blitz leans over. "Why is she cheering for a date?"

"Lin is a lesbian who has fallen for me." Mary says forgetting she was talking to her son and confuses him greatly.

"Lesbian?" Blitz asks with question marks appearing above his head.

"Lin, I have to go now. You mind?" Mary says getting her attention.

Lin looks sheepish. "Sorry. So after the count?"

"We will see and don't drink all the coffee while I am away." Mary says flying away with Blitz.

Lin waves at her. "Bye Ms. Mary."

Mary lazily waves back as Lin realizes if she gets Mary, she would also have a son.

Blitz yawns. "Who was that?"

"A co-worker on the Ponyville weather team with me." Mary says.

Blitz nods. "Okay. Can I sleep?"

"Yes, you may. Rest up my colt. We won't arrive until the end of the day." Mary says.

Blitz yawns and lays his head on her back.

Mary starts humming a lullaby as she flew her destination set for Cloudsdale.

* * *

"Wake up Blitzy. We are here." Mary says.

Blitz slowly opens his eyes and looks around. "Where are we?"

"This is Cloudsdale sweetie." Mary says as Blitz looks around at all the cloud homes.

"Wow. How can this be working?" Blitz asks surprised.

"Magic my sweet." Mary says.

Blitz blinks. "Now what?"

"It's too late to get in line now so we have to get temporary housing and stay the night." Mary says noticing the sun setting.

"Aw. What about food?" Blitz whines.

"We will get something in the hotel sweetie." Mary says petting him.

Blitz groans and lays down against her. "I hope it's not the fancy food that you hate."

"Don't worry sweetie. I won't get that." Mary says petting his head.

Blitz smiles faintly. "Thanks, mom."

* * *

"Attention, those with foals, please take them to the daycare area. Do not worry if they are not pegasi as the room is specifically been reinforced with magic so they won't go through them." Somepony exclaims into a blow horn.

Mary smiles. "You hear that Blitz? You get to play with others here today."

"Can't I stay with you?" Blitz asks holding onto her.

Mary shakes her head. "Sorry sweetie. But don't worry. I'll treat you once this is over."

"Please." Blitz says as she smiles and nuzzles his head.

Mary smiles. "You'll be fine. It would be like school."

"But I dislike school." Blitz says cheekily smirking at her.

Mary taps his head. "And where you might be sleeping all day."

Blitz just sticks his tongue out at her, mimicking how she acts at times.

Mary giggles and walks over to the daycare center before taking him off her back and places him on the solid cloud ground. "Okay. Mommy will be right back honey."

"Ma'am, please sign in." The caretaker requests.

Mary smiles as she fills out the paperwork. "Mommy will be back sweetie." She said before giving the papers and walks to the consensus area.

Blitz frowns before he sneezes. He sighs and looks around before shaking his head and goes to a corner as he grabs a pillow from a nearby couch before putting it down and laying on it. "Ah. Give them credit. Good pillows."

"Come on Rainbow Crash. You can't find your way around without hitting everything in sight. How the heck are you going to join the Wonderbolts?"

Blitz groans. "Just ignore it." Blitz says to himself before rolling onto his side.

"How the heck are you going to get in when your daddy can't be better than a factory worker?"

"That's it." Blitz said as he gets up and rubs his head as he walks over to the obnoxious voices.

"Oh, what do you…" The colt was cut off when he and his friend heads were slammed together.

"Silence, got it?" Blitz says to him.

The two colts groan as they laid on the ground.

Blitz starts walking be to the couch.

"Excuse me?" A meek voice calls before he turns to look at a long pink maned yellow filly hiding behind a rainbow mane blue filly. "Thank you."

"Sure, no problem." Blitz says tiredly.

The rainbow haired one raises an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Allergies. They keep my energy very low." Blitz says.

The pink haired one leans more toward him. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Blitz says getting back onto the pillow.

The rainbow one walks over to him. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Blitzkrieg Read, why?" Blitz asks.

The rainbow one smiles. "Name's Rainbow Dash. Thanks for helping out, but I could have taken them."

Blitz waves a hoof. "No, you couldn't. The one talking was liable to get you into a tussle so he can kick you out and maybe get your dad in trouble. Mom always said end it quick."

"Huh?" Rainbow asks confused.

The pink haired one appeared behind her. "Hi…I'm Flutter…" She trails off into mumbles.

"This is Fluttershy." Rainbow says.

Blitz looks to her a bit. "You look pretty." He said before laying his head down again.

Fluttershy eeped hearing that and tries to hide behind Rainbow.

Rainbow chuckles a bit. "Sorry. She's a little shy. Anyway, thanks again. Now…do you want to play?"

"Play what?" Blitz asks.

* * *

"Finally." Mary says, having finally finished the registry for herself and her son.

"Tough papers huh?" A stallion nearby asks.

"No, long and tedious like standing in that line." Mary says.

The stallion chuckles. "Well just be happy it's over. Now then, I'm Rainbow Blaze."

"Mary Read." Mary introduces.

Blaze smiles. "So, got any family? Maybe a foal because mine could use another friend."

Mary smiles. "Yes, I do. A little colt named Blitz. Sorry, but the naming might make you confused. Still…I doubt he will be able to play much because…he's a unicorn."

"A unicorn?" Blaze says confused before a mare smacks him upside the head.

"Idiot. A pegasus having a foal doesn't mean that the foal will be a pegasus as well." The mare says.

Blaze groans as he rubs his head. "Sorry. Geez."

"You husband I presume?" Mary asks.

The mare smiles. "Oh yes. Crazy as he is, he's my husband."

"Mary Read." Mary introduces.

The mare chuckles. "Shining Rainbow. Nice to meet you."

"Is that one in clothes that mostly conceal her your friend?" Mary asks looking at the one behind Shining.

Shining smiles and looks behind her. "Come on Cloud Shy. Say hi."

The concealed mare made a barely audible whisper.

Mary leans in and smiles gently. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

"She takes being shy to a new level." Shining explains.

Blaze groans as he rubs his head. "And her daughter too."

"Well. It was nice meeting you all, but I need to get my son and get him some food." Mary says.

Blaze tries to smile. "How about we join you? I'm sure our foals would love to hang out with your kid."

Mary says nothing and walks to the daycare where they found Rainbow and Fluttershy on top of Blitz in a dogpile.

"Come on you two, get off." Blitz said trying to lift himself up.

"This is fun, huh Fluttershy?" Rainbow asks.

Fluttershy and hides behind mane. "Um…yes."

"Oh look, they are playing." Shining says.

Rainbow smiles up at them. "Hi, mom."

"Blitz, you lifting them up?" Mary asks smiling.

Blitz gives her a frown as he is now lifting them both up. "What do you think?"

"Come on, time to go eat." Mary says picking him up after the fillies were picked up by their moms.

Blitz yawns. "What's there to eat?"

"He needs a nap?" Shining asks.

"It's his allergies mostly." Mary says.

"I'm fine." Blitz said waving his hoof.

"Shouldn't he be sneezing then?" Blaze asks.

Shining smacks him upside the head again. "Effects in different ways."

"In my little Blitz's case, drains his energy." Mary says.

Blitz yawns. "Haven't taken my pills yet. Can we go now?"

"Yes, sweetie." Mary says.

"Mom, can we go see the wonderbolts now?" Rainbow asks as Blaze leans into her view with a smile.

Blitz blinks confused. "Wonderbolts?"

"Wait, you don't know?" Rainbow asks.

Blitz scratches his head confused. "I'm on the ground most of the time."

Rainbow and Blaze gasps hearing that as Shining facehoofed.

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Can we take him? Can we? Can we?" Rainbow kept repeating to her mother.

Shining sighs. "Yes, sweetie. We can take him."

"Yay!" Rainbow calls.

Mary sighs. "Okay, Blitz. Guess we are going to see this Wonderbolts."

"Huh?" Blitz asks.

* * *

"You have fun, sweetie?" Mary asks as they fly to their home with Blitz wearing a wonderbolts themed hat.

Blitz smiles. "It was awesome!" He then stops. "Mom…when am I going to fly?"

"When we figure out where to buy an airship sweetie." Mary says.

Blitz cheers. "Yes! But about my magic?"

"I don't know sweetie." Mary says landing.

Blitz looks worried. "But I can't even use the magic they teach in school."

"Don't worry sweetie. You are probably just a late bloomer." Mary says before Blitz sneezes to the side.

Blitz sniffs and wipes his nose. "I hate this."

"Come on sweetie." Mary says picking him up.

Blitz keeps sniffing. "I want this gone."

"Just a little longer." Mary says holding him close before locking the door and laying down on the couch.

Blitz sighs. "But how long?"

"Not much longer." Mary says petting his mane to let him go to sleep.

Blitz blinks slowly as he closes his eyes. "Mom?"

"I'm here my sweet little colt." Mary says holding him.

Blitz closes his eyes. "I want to fly." He said before snoring quietly.

"One day my little one. Someday you shall." Mary says starting to go to sleep herself.

* * *

May hums happily as she reads through a book for mothers of unicorns and frowns. "Should be making sparkles when a foal. He hasn't even done that. What is going on?" She asks herself as she tries to find a cause.

Blitz yawns as he walks in. "Mom, what are you doing?"

Mary smiles at him. "Blitzy, we are going to see a doctor."

"About my allergies?" Blitz asks.

Mary shakes her head. "No dear. We are going to see a unicorn doctor for your magic problems. In Canterlot."

"Do I have to? Applejack told me, everyone there is snooty and you yourself have said they have their head so far up their…" Blitz stops when Mary covers his mouth.

Mary raises an eyebrow. "Do not speak it unless necessary. Now then, get ready. We have to head to the school for this."

"Another school?" Blitz groans out.

Mary smirks. "You won't have to be in this school. We are just seeing the doctor there."

"Alright. I am trusting you on this." Blitz says.

Mary smiles and leans down and kisses his forehead. "I'm your mother. It's expected."

"Please say we are taking the train." Blitz says.

Mary smirks and crosses her forelegs. "I thought you wanted to fly."

"I hate that humiliating thing." Blitz says.

Mary chuckles. "Alright. Get ready. I'll get mine."

"Does that mean I don't have to ride in that thing?" Blitz asks.

Mary shakes her head. "No dear. Come on. We have to get going already."

"Aw." Blitz whines as he follows.

Mary rolls her eyes as she leads him down to the station and onto the train. "It's going to be okay Blitz. And who knows, you might a big magic user soon enough."

"As long as I am with you mommy, I don't mind." Blitz says laying on her.

Mary smiles and wraps a wing around him. "My little colt."

"Mommy." Blitz says snuggling into her.

Mary nuzzles him. "My little colt."

* * *

Blitz yawns as he laid on Mary's back as they head toward Canterlot school for gifted unicorns. "Here we are my colt."

"What, now?" Blitz asks sleepily walking forward.

Mary chuckles as he was able to get off without her noticing. "Yes, now. Now we have to see the doctor and maybe we can get your magic fixed."

Blitz yawns and stumbles forward before walking straight into a purple unicorn filly and they both fell to the ground as her books tumbled out of her bags. "Owie."

"You two ok?" Mary asks walking over.

Blitz groans and gets off the filly. "Fine here."

"And you?" Mary asks as Blitz starts picking up the books and gives them back to the filly.

The filly nods. "I'm fine. Thanks for the hel…are you okay?" She asks noticing his tired look.

"Allergies." Blitz says rubbing his eyes.

The filly nods in understanding. "Okay. Well, I'm Twilight Sparkle. Nice to meet you."

"Blitzkrieg Read." Blitz introduces.

Twilight smiles. "Hello. I'm sorry, but I have to hurry to my test. Hope you get better." She said grabbing her books and hurries off.

"Test?" Blitz asks.

"Those applying here must take a test to be accepted." Mary says.

"Sounds like a pain." Blitz says rubbing his eyes again.

Mary wraps her wings around him and leads him inside. "Luckily you won't have to deal with that."

"Thank you." Blitz says before they head inside.

* * *

"Ms. Read I presume?" A doctor asks looking up from her clipboard.

Mary nods. "Yes. My son here has never been able to get his magic to work. It didn't even sparkle when he was a foal."

"Hum, let's have a look shall we." The doctor says walking over to Blitz before picking him up with her magic and sets him on the patient table.

Blitz yawns as he looks around. "How long will this take?"

"Just relax little one." The doctor says as she started to run tests.

Blitz groans as he leans on his hoof.

"Oh, that is it." The doctor says turning to Mary.

Mary blinks confusedly. "What is it?"

"He has a rare yet easily fixed condition called magconorious. Basically, his magic is contained within him and the cork has not been removed to let it flow freely. This is easily fixed by a parent helping the foal draw out their magic with their own. Like wiggling the cork back and forth until it either shoots off or comes off." The doctor explains.

Mary frowns. "I'm not a unicorn."

"Don't worry. This is easily fixed. Just come with me to the practice range. As when this is fixed the magic comes out as a magic blast." The doctor says.

Mary was surprised. "That much?" She asks as they follow her.

"Yes, the only reason you didn't know about this was because you weren't a unicorn." The doctor says on their way to the practice range with Blitz in tow.

Blitz quickly shakes his head to stay awake. "And I can do magic soon?"

"Soon my little colt." Mary says nuzzling him.

Blitz smiles a bit as he nuzzles back before they stop at the training grounds where some targets were set up. "So how would this work?" Mary asks worriedly.

"Ok little one, I need you to focus on that dummy over there. That is a magic blast training dummy those who are learning to become guards use. It will absorb the blast from you when we unleash your magic." The doctor instructs.

Blitz nods and tries to remember what the magic book said before trying to focus his magic to his horn, but didn't feel anything move inside him.

"Ok, here we go." The doctor says as she lights her horn and concentrates on Blitz's as he found less of a strain by the second.

Blitz starts to smile as his horn start to glow. "I think it's working."

"Almost there." The doctor says as Mary smiles before an explosion happened somewhere near Cloudsdale and sent a shock wave of rainbow colors coming their way.

"What is…?" Mary tries to ask as the rainbow washes over them and the doctor shrieks as she fell back before Blitz shot out a powerful beam of magic and destroys the targets and scorches the wall.

"M…mom…?" Blitz tries to call out as he stumbled around and fires off another beam and destroys another target.

"Shh. It will be ok." Mary says holding Blitz now as his horn's glow starts to retract as he calms down.

Blitz groans as he slowly closes his eyes. "Mommy…"

"It's all ok." Mary says before a roar sounded out and a dragon broke through the roof of the school and whips its tail around before being covered in a purple aura and shrinks down into the building again.

Mary blinks confused as she still watches the hole before shrugging. "Strange."

"I feel weird." Blitz says before he lets loose another magic shot over Mary's shoulder, taking out another dummy and destroying the wall behind it.

"S…such raw power?!" The doctor said alarmed.

Mary looks worried as Blitz's magic kept blowing up at random intervals.

Blitz seemed to about to fire another with a golden aura surrounded his horn, seemingly containing and stabilizing his magic.

"And there's the second magical aura." A heavenly voice said before a large mare landed beside Mary.

"Princess." The doctor immediately says bowing.

Mary looks shocked. "Princess?!" She calls as she held Blitz closer as he seemed to be on the verge of sleep.

"Did he tucker himself out?" Celestia asks smiling.

Mary looks to Blitz worried as he seemed to be sleeping now and snoring quietly. "It would seem so."

"I must ask; would you be interested in letting me train your little one? He has a great immense power and gift. Those dummies can even hold up to my regular shots of power. To take them out like that is quite dangerous. Normal teachers wouldn't be up to the task of teaching him with so much raw power." Celestia says.

Mary looked immensely worried as she kept watching Blitz. "I…I just don't know."

"I'll take care of him like my own son. He can get the care he needs just in case of another accident like this. If you try yourself, you may not be able to handle the fallout." Celestia says as a crowd had already started to gather.

Mary frowns before sighing. "Fine. I'll you teach him, but I take care of him." Mary says wrapping her wings around him protectively.

Celestia smiles gently. "I except nothing less from a mother. Now if you excuse me, I have another filly who needs my attention." Celestia says before flying off.

Mary shakes her head and looks to Blitz as he rested. "Oh, my little colt." She whispered and nuzzled his head.

* * *

Blitz snores as he laid on the couch before Twilight walked up to him and drops some books on his chest and make him snort awake. "Twilight. How many times have I told you? Don't do that." He whines sitting up.

Twilight smiles. "A hundred fifty-two. You weren't at school again so I decided to bring it to you."

"Let's see, biology, algebra, geography. Seems a bit light." Blitz say looking through them.

Twilight rolls her eyes. "Well they might seem easy, but they are always hard to study."

"Algebra done." Blitz says finishing the homework.

Twilight goes wide-eyed. "Um…"

"You keep forgetting how good I am with math. Why are you back so soon anyways? It is only lunch." Blitz says tapping her horn as he checks the clock.

Twilight frowns. "I finished my classes early. I don't have time for lunch."

Blitz opens his mouth to call his mom about that when Twilight quickly covers it in fear.

"Mom! Twilight doesn't want to eat again!" Blitz calls smirking at Twilight.

"Huh?" Lin asks sticking her head in.

"It's nothing! Don't worry about it!" Twilight quickly calls.

"Not you mother Lin. Mommy Mary." Blitz says.

Lin smiles. "Honey, our son wants to see you." She calls into the kitchen.

"And what is it, Blitz?" Mary calls from the kitchen.

"Twilight skipped lunch because she doesn't have time to eat." Blitz said and Twilight shakes him in vain to shut him up.

Mary slowly leans her head over the doorway. "What was that my dear?" She asks smiling with her eyes closed with a happy expression.

"Twilight isn't eating again." Blitz says.

Mary turns to Twilight. "Really now?" She asks slowly pulling out a ladle.

"I think it is time to fix something in the kitchen huh?" Blitz asks.

Twilight eeps as she covers her head before they both went back into the kitchen. "I still can't believe your mother married her." Twilight said a bit calmer now as she brings down her hooves.

"I cannot believe you forget to eat when eating provides energy and that energy stimulates the brain." Blitz says starting to talk scientifically.

Twilight raises a hoof. "I'm prepared to hit you."

"Twilight, get your flank over here." Mary says sounding like when she is on duty in her current job as a royal guard drill sergeant.

Twilight eeps and rushes over. "Coming!"

"Momma Lin?" Blitz asks leaning against her.

Lin hums as she looks to him. "Yes, sonny?"

"Why does she think to avoid eating?" Blitz asks.

Lin shrugs. "Must be to study more instead of spending time eating. You actually save an hour without eating for a whole day."

"But the cerebral activity is reduced by that." Blitz says.

Lin sighs. "Everypony's different dear. You just have to live with it."

Blitz smirks before hugging Lin.

Lin chuckles and hugs him back. "Love you dear."

"More than mom?" Blitz asks.

Lin grins. "Want more from me?"

"You are my step mother." Blitz says.

Lin smiles. "And you're my step son. So we're even."

"Oh, are you two bonding?" Mary asks smiling as Twilight was being given a cooking lesson.

Blitz rolls his eyes. "Yes, mom. She is my mom after all."

Mary chuckles. "And you my dear?" She asks Lin.

"I love our son here." Lin says wrapping a wing around Blitz.

Blitz chuckles. "See mom? We're fine. Now…you think Twilight will even get it?" He asks looking to Twilight precisely counting the amount of flour particles.

"She will get there." Mary says as Lin moves Blitz's mane from covering one eye like he had it.

Blitz pushes her hoof off. "Cut it out. I like it."

"Mary, can we please get Blitz's hair cut?" Lin asks.

Mary grins. "I think it looks cute on him."

"But he looks like a punk." Lin says.

Mary nods. "That's the idea."

"But." Lin says trying to argue with her wife.

Mary holds up a hoof. "No buts. Now go help Twilight and hurry her along."

"Yes, dear." Lin says sulking a bit before Blitz hugs her.

Lin smiles and lightly pushes him off as she starts to help Twilight. "I'm shocked we are making this family work." Blitz said to Mary who was away with him.

"Well, I have a lot of responsibilities. Could always use help and Lin isn't a bad choice." Mary says smirking.

Blitz chuckles. "Did you ever think this kind of life we'll happen?"

"Don't go psycho analyzer on your mother." Mary says.

Blitz gives a salute. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy. Now don't you have an experiment to get back to?" Mary asks.

Blitz smirks. "Ah yes, my sleep experiment."

"I mean the one in the basement." Mary reminds.

"Oh. That one." Blitz says before grabbing something to eat and heads downstairs.

Mary chuckles and goes to where Lin and Twilight and helps them cook.

* * *

"Uh huh." Blitz says putting a book that he had just finished reading away and gets another from the pile.

"Whatcha reading big bro?" A little young purple dragon asks walking up to him with a blanket around him.

"Something you would find boring that your big sister would like to read." Blitz says patting Spike's head.

Spike yawns. "I already am."

"Here, I got something you might like to read." Blitz says giving him a comic.

Spike goes wide-eyed and gasps and takes it. "Thanks, big bro."

Blitz smiles and ruffles Spike's head with his hoof as he kept reading.

Spike chuckles as he skips off back to his bed.

"Callos theory of magic is..." Blitz says going back to reading the book of essays and theories on magic for several more hours till Twilight got home to see Blitz with a huge pile of books around him.

"Blitz? Are you okay?" Twilight asks carefully as she walks over to him.

"Formula for this is off. Into the pile to bring up with Celestia for you." Blitz says tossing his current book aside to a small pile of books.

Twilight frowns. "Blitz."

"I heard you Twi. Have a good day at school or visiting your parents?" Blitz asks in full study mode.

Twilight walks up to his side and looks over the messy desk. "Yes…what are you doing?"

"Research and studying." Blitz says.

Twilight raises an eyebrow. "And what's the subject?"

"Subjects." Blitz corrects.

Twilight rolls her eyes. "Subjects. What are they?"

"Mathematical, geography, weather, magical theories and essays, medical guides, biology, animals and their behavior, smiting, airship guides, etc." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "Forget I asked. You keep missing school you know."

"I know, but I still have some of the highest grades." Blitz says.

Twilight keeps frowning. "Princess Celestia gave you an offer."

"What is it?" Blitz asks, having never taken his eyes off of the book on geography he was reading.

Twilight sighs. "She's willing to finance a journey for you. She sees you searching for something in the library often and wants you to find it first hoof. You have until the end of the month to decide and if you do…you have to leave here."

"Hum, I will if you do something for me." Blitz says.

Twilight blinks confused. "What?"

"You have to come out with me tonight to a dance club for some fun." Blitz says.

Twilight was surprised. "What?" She asks very confusedly.

"You heard me." Blitz says smirking as he puts his book down.

Twilight groans. "Fine."

"Oh what a good wife you are." Blitz teases her like how his mother does.

Twilight blushes. "Shut up."

Blitz laughed as he got up and grabbed the beanie on the desk before putting it on.

Twilight growls under breath as she follows him out. "I hate you."

"Love you too." Blitz says.

Twilight groans out loud.

* * *

Twilight just laid on the table as Blitz had gone to the bar to get her a drink for the night. "What holds you back?"

"V, you are here." Blitz says as Twilight watches him speak to a white mare wearing glasses.

The mare chuckled. "What's up B? And is that sad sack with you? She's kinda killing the mood."

"I'm trying to get her to lighten up." Blitz says as they walk back, a yellow pegasus mare following.

The mare smirks. "And that's a light drink too?"

"So who's your friend V? She your new girlfriend or you playing matchmaker?" Blitz asks making the white unicorn laugh.

The mare keeps laughing. "She is sort of my girlfriend. I need one more night to make her mind. Or…you can do it for me."

"Vinyl, I am your friend, not your marefriend." The pegasus growls.

Vinyl laughs. "Come on Spits, admit it, you want some of this guy's tool. Admit it." She said grinning.

"Vinyl, I am…" The pegasus proceeded to yell at the laughing white unicorn while Blitz gives Twilight her drink.

Twilight sighs and looks to him. "So…you leaving?"

"Yeah, been meaning to for a while now. I want to put what I have learned into practice." Blitz says.

Twilight nods. "I see. Then good luck…I want to talk to you tonight."

"It ain't going to be for a few more weeks. Got to say goodbye to a few friends like Vinyl here." Blitz says before hugging the mare, stopping Spitfire dead as usually a stallion gets punched by Vinyl for that.

Vinyl chuckles. "See Spits? He loves me. Now he can love you. Just sit on him."

"When did you turn bi, I thought you were a les." Spitfire says.

Vinyl grins. "Since this guy came into my life." She said wrapping a hoof around Blitz. Blitz smirks as the music picked up. "So I promised you to set you up with someone before you head off to the academy to become a part of the military. Well, here he is." Vinyl says.

Blitz leans his head over to the mare. "You were looking for a date?"

"Yeah, that is why I call you. You aren't a jackass like the other stallions I know." Vinyl says.

Blitz smiles. "Good to know. So…date huh?" He asks grinning to the mare.

"You will listen to me and do what I say." The mare said frowning.

"I can do that. Spitfire right?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire nods. "Let's go, buddy."

Blitz follows as Vinyl sits next to Twilight. "So what do you do for fun?" Vinyl asks smirking.

Twilight looks to her with a tilted head before smirking and Vinyl wishes she was wearing her headphones at full blast.

"So having fun?" Blitz asks dancing with Spitfire.

Spitfire rolls her eyes. "Duh. Otherwise, I wouldn't be doing this."

"So from knowing Vinyl and about to head to the academy for a military career, you just graduated high school?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire sighs. "Yeah, took a while with it."

"So you aiming to join the guards or the wonderbolts?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire hums. "Going for the Wonderbolts really."

"Oh, aiming high? Only around five percent of those taking the course get into that one." Blitz says.

Spitfire huffs. "I can get in. Just watch."

"That is the attitude you need to get in." Blitz says.

"Who the heck are you anyway?" Spitfire asks frowning.

"Oh, sorry. I am Blitzkrieg Read and the mare that just slapped Vinyl is Twilight sparkle." Blitz introduced.

Spitfire smirks. "A student of the princess?"

"Yeah, that is us." Blitz says waving it off.

Spitfire chuckled. "Come on. That's a big honor."

"Meh. We are not what you expect from such a title." Blitz says.

Spitfire sighs. "Fine. Don't take the honor."

"I will take the honor of actually doing something noteworthy." Blitz says.

Spitfire smirks. "And that is? Bedding a good mare?"

"No. Curing a disease, defeating an evil force, etc. I am not the type to be a trophy husband." Blitz says.

Spitfire shakes her head amused. "All that huh? Just doing the hero's work?"

"I get bored easily so I look for challenges like that." Blitz informs.

Spitfire sighs. "Yep. You're an idiot."

"Why? Because I won't accept just being a trophy husband?" Blitz asks catching her off guard.

Spitfire hums. "Yeah, an idiot."

Blitz, hearing that, stops and turns back to the table and walks away.

"Hey wait."

Blitz ignores her and grabs his beanie from the table. "Oh boy, Spitfire must have said something that involves that subject." Vinyl says recognizing what mood he was in.

Twilight sighs and puts her head down. "And this is why he has trouble with mares."

"Yeah. He really doesn't like the prospect of being a trophy husband." Vinyl says as Blitz left.

Twilight shakes her head. "Deal with Spitfire. I'll deal with him." She said getting up and leaving.

Blitz sighs as he walks back home until he felt a hoof grab his and stops him. "Yes, Twilight?"

"I know why you are mad." Twilight says.

"You would seeing as you know me so well." Blitz says.

Twilight nods. "Blitz…this might be their public face. Not the private one you will get to know."

"Then they can come see me when it is real for them." Blitz says.

Twilight shakes her head. "I need to speak to you…privately." She said looking around.

"Ok. Where to?" Blitz says.

Twilight blushes a bit. "Your room."

'Whoa Twi. You are getting bold.' Blitz thinks smirking.

Twilight frowns. "Not like that. I know you have silence wards on your walls, doors, and windows."

"You could to if you study seals like I do." Blitz says following.

Twilight rolls her eyes. "I do spells. Not permanent ones."

"Which is why you never beat me in magic dual sparring. You defense is nonexistent." Blitz says.

Twilight groans.

* * *

Twilight still held a frown as she walks into Blitz's room and sits on the bed. "We kinda have much to talk about." She said as he closed the door and turns on the seal.

Blitz smiles as he continues to turn on all the seals. "What about?"

Twilight huffs and looks away. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Go on." Blitz asks.

Twilight doesn't move. "I'm not there for you since you are going and in afraid of what might happen to you. You really want to leave just like that and I'm afraid…afraid of it all."

Blitz walks over and sits next to her.

Twilight looks to him. "I don't want you to die."

Blitz hugs her.

Twilight hugs him back and buries her head into his neck. "Please don't die."

"I won't Twi." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles a bit. "Promise me."

"I promise Twi." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs in relief and pulls back a little. "Now then…care to explain your magazines?"

"What magazines?" Blitz asks confused.

Twilight smirks and uses her magic to pull out a few magazines and shows them to him behind her. "These. You like the foreign huh? No wonder you placed the seals in your room."

Blitz didn't look happy as he gets a magnifying glass and looks them over.

Twilight sighs. "If you want to have that kind of alone time, just say it."

"Claw marks." Blitz says.

Twilight blinks and looks to the magazines and frowns. "Spike!"

"Silence seals." Blitz reminds.

Twilight growls. "I'm going to get that dragon."

"Twily?" Blitz asks hugging her.

Twilight sighs and leans against him. "Yes?"

"I will come back." Blitz says.

Twilight slowly looks to him and smiles a bit. "Sappy."

"But you want to hear that." Blitz says booping her nose.

Twilight giggles and leans against him. "So…what do you like deep down?"

"Getting a bit fresh?" Blitz asks.

Twilight rolls her eyes. "Please. Why not tell me? I am your close friend here."

"Remind me, when is the yearly heat week?" Blitz asks.

Twilight taps his head. "A few months away. Now about telling me…I can prepare when you come back."

"Oh, but as you have said, where is the fun in that?" Blitz asks.

Twilight bonks his head. "In the words. Come on. How else am I going to surprise you?"

"You have to think of that for yourself." Blitz teases.

Twilight boops his nose. "And now I have to come up with some way you may like it…I'm sure those magazines were originally yours."

"Nope. Try again." Blitz says.

Twilight bonks his head. "I'm going to hit you many times."

"It's been fun Twi, but I do have to prepare to go." Blitz says.

Twilight stares at him and sighs. "Yeah."

"I'll be back." Blitz says walking around, looking something over.

Twilight sighs and stays on the bed. "Don't wait."

"You can sleep there if you want. I will be pulling an all-nighter." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles and lays down on the bed. "Good night Blitz."

"Night Twily." Blitz says going about his business.

* * *

Mary sighs as she leans against Lin as they see Blitz packing up his bags. "So…time to go."

"Yeah." Blitz says as Lin hugs him and balling her eyes out.

Mary shakes her head. "He'll be back hun. Just you wait."

"But he is our baby." Lin cries holding Blitz still.

Mary nods. "And he always will be. He'll be back and he will be better as our baby."

"But I don't want him to go." Lin says as Mary tries to pull her off.

Blitz sighs and looks to her. "Mom?"

"I got her." Mary says.

Blitz shakes his head before going over and hugs Lin. "I, love you mom."

Lin, hearing that, cries harder and tightens her grip.

Blitz smiles and looks to Mary. "She's a great mother for you to remarry again."

"Come on you. Time to let go." Mary says pulling Lin off.

Blitz chuckles. "Sorry mom. I'll be back soon. Don't you worry." He said putting the bags on him.

"Be safe son." Mary says as Lin cries into her shoulder.

Blitz waves and sees Twilight peeking around a corner before smiling and walks out. "See you guys. And Spike, hope you like the comics I gave you." He calls.

"Wait! You mean you gave those comics just to…" The door slammed shut. "Stupid big bro!" Spike yells.

Blitz laughs as he walks away.


	2. Reiterating Souls

Lin snores quietly against Mary as they sat on the blanket laid out on the field as Twilight read nearby. "Come on honey, time to pack it up. You have to get to work anyway." Mary said to Twilight as she rocks Lin.

"What work?" Twilight asks studying the old legend in the book intently.

Mary rolls her eyes. "The library. Didn't you forget that you had to watch over it like a shopkeeper?"

"Um…" Twilight suddenly stops and runs that way.

Mary giggles and turns to Lin who yawns as she awoke. "Had a nice nap?"

Lin yawns. "Yeah, but I could use my morning coffee."

Mary smirks. "Then the bush over there has some great choices."

Lin giggles. "Okay, show me." She said before Mary pulls her into the bush.

* * *

"Spike! Quickly, we have to send a letter." Twilight says making Spike spin as she rushes past him.

Spike groans as he wobbles. "Twilight, I was just about to go on my break." He said checking his pile of comics in his talons for the few comics there.

"This is important Spike." Twilight says as she already written her letter.

Spike groans and huffs as fire puffs out of his mouth. "Great. Give me." He said quickly grabbing it and blowing fire on the scroll and sends it off. "There. Now I'm going to go on my break." He said grabbing a few comics before heading into another room.

Twilight started pacing back and forth waiting for a reply.

* * *

"Alright, so we are to wait till when boss?" A diamond dog asks.

A cloaked pony sighs as he laid on a couch. "When we are needed. Just rest up guys. It's going to be a while."

"We have been here for four days now." A bat pony says on the ceiling.

"And there's enough food and drinks here. Just relax Anna." The cloaked pony said.

"Yes sir." Anna says as the diamond dog got away from the window and joined the other two of his species playing cards.

The cloaked pony yawns. "Found the box yet Kairose?"

A red dragon snorts smoke as he comes out of a doorway and carries a box to him. "Here boss." He said placing a box on him before taking his place near the front entrance.

"Thank you. Has Kujenga finished her potion brewing in the basement?" Blitz asks.

A mare yawns as she leans against her big sword. "Should be. I just saw her. Though she kept muttering something about fetishes…what's a fetish?"

"A preferred way of having intercourse." The cloaked one says.

The mare nods. "Okay then." She said shrugging before leaning her head back and snoring loudly.

'It begins tonight.' The cloaked pony thinks waiting patiently.

* * *

The cloaked pony snores quietly as he drops his glass of wine as the others slept before one of them looks out the window. "Sir, sir." Anna said shaking the cloaked pony as she kept looking out the window.

"I know. I can sense it." The cloaked pony says awakening.

Anna frowns as she fully turns to the window. "So we head out now?"

"You know what we were hired for. We are heading to the castle of the two sisters. We will use the commotion to sneak out of town. Rift, Shank, Rough, we are moving out.

The three diamond dog snorts awake and rushes to grab their things.

"Let's move out everyone." The cloaked pony says as they head out the back door in silence, locking it back after getting outside.

* * *

"Here we are. Ok everyone, get into cover." The cloaked one instructs.

Anna frowns. "And what sir? Have a tea party?" She asks snarking.

"No. We never said we wouldn't loot the place." The cloaked pony says.

Anna giggles. "Thank you sir."

"Go, go, go before they arrive." The cloaked pony says. They all separate and rush off in different directions at that.

The cloaked pony frowns as he kept watch over the interior of the broken down castle and huffs as he sees a wisp of dark starry cloud float through the room. "Bitch." He muttered to himself keeping out of sight and waiting as a purple unicorn is teleported into the room.

"You!" The unicorn yells pointing to the forming dark mare known as Nightmare Moon.

'Let's see how this plays out.' The cloaked pony thinks as he watches with interest.

Nightmare laughs as she smirks. "So pony, thou hoped to defeat thy with these useless elements?" She asks as the stone element blocks moved around her before she slams her hooves into the ground and shatters them. "Thou can't even think of taking them away."

'Luna, you know what the elements can do and they shouldn't be that easy to destroy. So who is talking?' The cloaked pony thinks.

Nightmare keeps chuckling as she looks to the shocked pony. "Aw, did thy destroy thine hopes and dreams? Thy can fix that and all thou have to do tis accept thy rule." She offered as she sneers and leans down to the pony.

"And there is my cue." The cloaked pony says coming into the open.

Nightmare and the pony turns to him as one looked with a raised eyebrow and the other a little shocked. "And what do thou want magic user?" Nightmare asked lighting up her horn.

"I'm just here to do the job I was paid for." The cloaked pony says before grabbing one of the magic staves on his back.

Nightmare frowns. "Hath at thee!" She yells and fires a dark beam of magic at him.

The cloaked pony slammed the bottom of his staff onto the floor, creating a barrier that blocked her magic completely. "Can you do better than that princess of the night? Or is that even you in there?"

Nightmare growls and bares her fangs. "Thou wilt show thou better!" She yells and her horn lights up brightly as the ground under him shakes before it lifts itself up and throws them both into a wall.

"So tell me, how good are you at teleportation?" He asks before disappearing.

Nightmare yells out frustrated before flying toward him and materializes a dark sword and swings at him as he ducks and moves back. "Die magic user! Thou do not belong in thy kingdom of the night!"

"A kingdom that who is the king?" The stallion taunts buying time as five more mares arrive.

Nightmare shrieks and keeps trying to slice at him with her sword and suddenly grabs his body with magic. "Die!" She yells bringing her sword down on him.

The stallion holds his staff up and it forms a sword made of magic, blocking the blade. "So tell me, why do you want to intentionally become number two by creating a kingdom?" He mocks.

Nightmare snarls as she kept trying to strike at him and bash his sword away. "Die! Die!"

"Oh aren't we temperamental. Tell me, have you not even noticed what the others are doing?" He asks smirking seeing them start glowing.

Nightmare becomes wide eyed before growling and glares to them both before backing off and starting to hover as she flaps her wings. "Thou think thou can defeat Nightmare Moon?! Hath at thee!" She yells flying towards the six mares with her sword raised.

Seeing this, the magic sword turns into chains and shoots and catches Nightmare, holding her in place.

"No! Let thy go heathen!" Nightmare yells as she tries to do everything she can to get out.

"No chance. You have lost. You made a blunder and now you pay for it." The stallion says.

Nightmare growls loudly as she keeps shaking in the chains before a rainbow beam shot out from the orb the six mares were encased in and hits Nightmare, making her scream as it covered her up before the chains fell limp to the ground.

Seeing this, the stallion cancels the magic and starts walking away, his job done.

The six mares groan as they land and try to catch their bearings. "What happened?" The orange one asks.

* * *

"You get any good loot?" The stallion asks as they move through the Everfree.

Anna hums as she digs through a bag. "Books, books, books, oh look, more books." She said flatly.

"I can sense power in some of them." The stallion says before Rift, Shank, and Rough hold up some gold loot.

"Got these. Old gold. More valuable than mined." Rift said stuffing them into bags.

"Good. That will help us greatly." The stallion says as they come to a small airship hidden in the forest.

Anna yawns. "So boring though. We were just treasure hunting with no awesome traps or monsters or anything."

"We got paid and we got treasure with no loss. I call this a good day." The stallion says as the dragon takes the wheel and activates the airship after they all boarded.

Anna frowns. "But no fun. Give me some fun sir."

"We will have to get that later. Take us back to the temporary hq." The stallion says before the airship lifts off and heads to the badlands.

The large mare sighs as she leans against the wall. "At least it's over."

"For now." The stallion says.

* * *

"Well done Twilight." Celestia compliments her in private.

Twilight nods. "Princess, who was that stallion?"

"That was a mercenary I hired to protect you from the shadows if need be." Celestia says.

"A mercenary? It wasn't that bad." Twilight said confused.

"Yes, but his magic was powerful. I would like you to take the other elements of harmony and go with a detachment of royal guards to deliver the payment to them." Celestia says.

Twilight stops before bowing. "Yes Princess Celestia."

"You will also be with an explorer going to check the rumors of an ancient item they have." Celestia says.

Twilight looks to her. "I understand princess."

Celestia waited till after Twilight had left to face her sister hidden in the shadows. "Is this wise sister?" Celestia asks.

Luna nods as she steps out a bit. "Tis only right. Thy savior did save thy."

"Now hopefully my wayward student will finally return after seven long years." Celestia says.

Luna smiles helpfully. "And thine student wilt return to feast upon thine knowledge once more."

"I wonder if he needs to?" Celestia asks surprising Luna that this student is a he.

"Thou know thine user?" Luna asks intrigued.

"I only said my wayward student is a he Lulu." Celestia says.

Luna hums to herself at that as she smiles a bit.

"What is with the smile?" Celestia asks.

Luna hums. "Tis just a minute thought."

"And that is?" Celestia asks.

Luna smirks. "Whence's thy jest in telling?"

"Nowadays, it is 'Where is the fun in telling.'" Celestia informs, confusing Luna.

Luna stayed confused as she tilted her head.

"Also he hates the idea of being a trophy husband in a herd." Celestia says, really shocking Luna.

Luna blinks before smiling. "Is thy old armaments in thy vault?"

"Yes, why?" Celestia asks.

Luna gives a sly smirk.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Fluttershy asks meekly.

"Yes. Direct order from the princess." Twilight says.

"And you sure that they will let us meet him…whoever's with him…if any?" Rainbow asks miffed she was forced to follow.

"Maybe, but then again, the guy could already be on another job somewhere else." Twilight says making Rainbow raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"A job?" Rarity asks.

"A mercenary is an individual that has no set form of a permanent job. So they hire themselves out for a job. Like guarding a village, hunt down criminals, hunt dangerous animals." Twilight says.

Rarity nods in understanding. "So where has princess Celestia told you he would be?"

"We are to meet with the guards delivering the payment and go with them." Twilight says.

"Oh, do we get to hire him again?" A pink pony asks excited. "I really need another chef in the kitchen."

"A mercenary usually has the skill set similar to a guard or a military pony." Twilight informs.

"Then that means they can bake for their team!" The pink pony said jumping and bouncing as they walk.

"Brother?" Twilight calls seeing the ponies they were to travel with.

A white stallion with a blue mane looks over to them in a purple guard outfit. "Twily." He said smiling as he hurried over and hugs her with a hoof. "Princess Celestia informed me that you are to deliver the payment. You got it?"

"I thought you had it?" Twilight says.

They hear clinking and looks to see the pink pony biting on some bits. "Fake." She said placing the bit in one pile before biting another. "Real." She said placing it another pile.

"Pinkie." Applejack says scolding.

Pinkie looks to her. "What? Some of the coins are not real." She said holding up a bit.

Twilight's brother glares at his fellow guards. They all just shrug as they seem nervous at this. He goes over to them and starts knocking a few heads of the guards.

Twilight winces as he hears the clangs and watches as some of the guards drop in pain. "You always like this Shining?"

"I have to enforce discipline and stamp out corruption. Now to the one who took the gold, return it to the chest and we will act like this never happened." Shining says.

One of the guards groans as he takes out a nap sack and dumps the bits into the chest.

"Good." Shining says closing the chest and locks it with three different locks. "Now we are only missing the explorer." Shining says.

Twilight looks around. "Did princess Celestia tell you who it is?"

"No, she just said to wait for her." Shining says.

"Well I am here. Let's go." A pegasus says.

They all look over and Twilight was she shocked. "Daring Do?"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on. I want to get this done." Daring says.

Twilight was shocked again as the others were just confused and continues on, leaving a very confused Twilight.

"Where are we going?" Applejack asks.

"According to our instructions, the mercenaries have a small border fort just across the line of the perceived equestrian lands in the badlands." Shining says.

"The badlands? But nothing can survive there but desert plants." Twilight said confused.

"It's basically on fertile land, but still over the border so we have no authority over them." Shining says.

"It's almost strange they built a place. No one goes there so it makes you wonder." Daring said tapping her chin with a hoof.

"Not entirely true. They trade with the nearby villages and work as protection." Shining says.

"How much do you know about this brother?" Twilight asks suspicious.

"I have had reports. I also know that the guards have been shorthanded as of late. The nobles make so many of us guard their district in Canterlot or their estates that we don't have enough to send everywhere." Shining says sighing.

"How the hay does that work?" Rainbow asks confused with some of them.

"Money." Daring says.

"She is correct. Money and political power dictated that. So we haven't even been able to send any guards to secure our southern border villages bordering the badlands." Shining says.

"No wonder ponies hate the rich." Applejack said offhoofily.

"Correct. As such, the border villages are hives of criminals and worse." Shining says.

"Well Equestria is going to shit." Applejack said simply and looks to the others looking to her shocked. "What?"

"I won't deny some of it is." Shining says as they started walking.

"Please tell me you are not going into politics." Twilight said.

"I am a guard captain Twily." Shining reassures.

* * *

Anna leans down to the resting cloaked pony as he laid on the deck. "You think he's dead? If he is, I want his porn."

"He isn't dead and you know it." Gordania says.

Anna looks to the large mare. "Oaky. Give me your sword." She said holding out her hoof.

"How I give it to you through the ribs?" Gordania says.

"That's enough you two. I don't want blood on the deck since we just cleaned it. You want to fight, do it in the training room." The cloaked pony said as he sits up and stretches.

"Yes sir." Gordania says as Anna smiles and walks over and nuzzles him.

Anna giggles and pushes her head under his hood to him. "So can you watch us have a catfight? Maybe then you can have the winner."

"Down girl." The stallion says petting her mane.

Anna giggles before choking as Gordania drags her away. "At least…do it by the hoof!" She chokes out.

"Gordania, have we captured the former boss of this region yet?" The stallion asks.

Gordania smirks to him. "Down in the hold. Have fun."

"Tell the guards to drag him two miles south into the badlands and secure him to a post by driving four stakes through him and leave him to die." The stallion orders.

Gordania salutes. "Oh, I want a sledgehammer." Anna calls holding up a hoof.

"Done." The stallion says.

Anna laughs maniacally as Gordania drags her away.

"Have our sentries reported any guards coming our way?" The stallion asks one of those still in the room.

"Right now they did." One said holding a spear.

"Be ready to receive our payment and get the Raven ready to move." The stallion says.

"Sir." The guard said before running off.

"Prepare to receive guests." The stallion says.

* * *

"I thought you said this place was overrun with criminal?" Twilight says as they passed fields where ponies were planting crops.

Shining shrugs. "They must have protected the towns around them enough times to get them to back off."

"Or done something grimmer." Daring says looking up to see a skeleton in a metal cage hanging in the air similar to what guards do to pirates.

"Yikes." Rainbow said as the others were shocked at this. "That's a strange way to have a sign."

"So they use what you guards use to punish pirates huh?" Daring asks looking to Shining.

Shining frowns a bit. "Seems like they might use the tactics the bad guys might have used when it was still a bad neighborhood."

"And yet the people look content and happy." Daring says looking at the market and it doing business with laughing and joking villagers.

"Maybe they have gotten use to it unlike us." Shining thought out loud.

"I don't like it. Those sentries on the watch towers are watching us closely." A guard says.

Shining huffs. "What do you except when we're outsiders?"

"This is Equestria. They shouldn't even give a second thought seeing a guard." The guard says.

"Or maybe we haven't been enough for them to get use to us. To them, we failed them." Shining said frowning.

"How much longer till this fort?" Rainbow asks getting impatient.

"Now I think." Twilight said seeing an old style castle that had a round wall instead of the classic square. "Wow."

"They have quite a few guards." Daring comments seeing groups of four guards, each patrolling constantly with several crossbow wielding guards on the tower sections.

"Huh, no wonder the old bad guys lost." Shining said smiling a little.

"Go on brother. Announce why we are here." Twilight says pushing him forward.

Shining glares at her a bit before sighing. "I am Shining Armor, Royal Guard captain. We are here to deliver your payment for your services."

The ones on top of the gate seemed to whisper to themselves before the gate starts opening.

"Let's go guys." Shining said and they all follow as the guards watch them.

As they made their way in they saw many diamond dogs, various ponies, and griffons guarding the area.

"Have you got any plans to include diversity Shining?" Twilight asks looking at them all.

"No, nor I have ever seen such diversity working together so flawlessly." Shining says as a more administrative type starts leading them inside.

"Well maybe you should start writing something up." Twilight suggests looking at the castle walls.

"Please do not fall behind." The guide says.

"Sorry." They all said as they kept following as the halls get bigger or smaller depending on the room type they see from some open doors before coming into a throne like room. "So where is your leader?" Shining asks the guide.

"In his office going over reports and jobs offered to us." The administrator says stopping in a room where a group of griffons, diamond dogs, a dragon, and ponies were counting and running numbers. "Please leave the chest here. They will start the accounting."

Shining waves the guards over and they drop the chest onto the large table. "When will we be able to meet him?"

"The three locks." The dragon says reminding Shining he had locked the chest.

Shining groans quietly before tossing three keys to him. "I'm sure you can figure it out."

"This way. The boss is expecting you." The guide says.

They start to follow again as they head into a narrow hallway before coming to a stop at a heavily guarded door.

"Ok, first off, the boss said he would only meet with the highest ranking guard and no other guards." The guide says.

"Stay here guys." Shining said waving a hoof behind him.

"Technically, I am not a guard." Daring says.

"The boss didn't give any restriction about meeting anyone besides guards so I guess it is ok." The guide says.

"Let's get this over with." Twilight said wondering who the heck this stallion is as the door opened to show the cloaked stallion at his desk working on something. The cloaked stallion didn't even look up as he kept working as they entered the door closing behind them. "Excuse me?" She calls raising an eyebrow.

"Is the current head guard a mare?" The cloaked pony asks not looking up.

Shining shakes his head. "No, that would be me."

"The letter." The cloaked pony requests.

Shining digs in his armor before taking out a sealed letter with a wax stamp and places it on the desk.

The stallion stops and opens the letter and starts reading it. Several moments passed before he calls to the door. "Tell Gordania to put the plan into motion. We have permission!"

"Finally!" They hear and then some running.

"So who have you brought guard captain?" The cloaked stallion asks.

Shining clears his throat. "My sister and her friends and a few guards."

"Names." The cloaked pony says.

Shining glares a bit before going up to Twilight. "My sister, Twilight Sparkle. That is Applejack." He said pointing to her before pointing to Rainbow. "Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy." He said pointing to Fluttershy and then Pinkie. "And Pinkie Pie."

"Ah hum." Rarity says clearing her throat.

Shining rolls his eyes. "And Rarity."

"Ah hum." Daring says clearing her throat.

Shining groans. "And Daring Do."

"Well, well. Isn't this a surprise? Five of my old friends here." The cloaked pony says before taking off the headgear.

"Um…are we supposed to know you?" Twilight asks confused.

"My men and business associates know me as Mystogan, but you know me as Blitzkrieg Read." The stallion says.

"Blitz?!" Twilight yells as most of the mares were shocked.

"Surprised?" Blitz says putting the letter away.

"Yeah!" Twilight and others yell.

Blitz grunts as he gets up and stretches. "If you want, you can travel back to Ponyville with me and a portion of my guild." Blitz says walking towards the door.

The mares were still shocked before quickly catching up with Shining a bit behind.

"So you are Daring Do? The famous explorer and depending on who you ask, grave robber." Blitz says.

"I dabble." Daring said eyeing him.

"So the reason why my former teacher sent you was because she knows I have acquired something ancient correct?" Blitz asks as they head outside.

Daring nods. "And only I would know and help to find out."

"As expected." Blitz says before getting on a small airship.

Twilight looks around at everything as they get on. "Wait, this is your guild?"

"Yes, we call ourselves the Ravens after the relic we unearthed." Blitz says as the airship takes off when everypony was onboard.

"Relic? What relic?" Rarity asks as they fly towards the nearby hills.

Blitz says nothing as something starts coming into view as they, like many other small airships, head for it.

"What the…?" Twilight became breathless at the sight of the large ship that seem to be otherworldly in design. "Please don't tell me you opened a portal to Tartarus and stole this."

"Oh no, I found it half buried in the badlands." Blitz says.

"How the hay did they miss that?" Applejack exclaimed as they fly around the hull.

"Several hundred miles away from Equestria and only the front was visible and pointing straight up making it look like mountains." Blitz says.

"You must have stumbled into it. You can't be that good." Twilight accused looking to him.

"Truth be told I did. I was looking for shelter from a sandstorm when I found it." Blitz says as they land.

Twilight frowns. "Yeah, you're still the idiot." She said smiling again.

"Think you can steal this out from under my guild Daring?" Blitz asks almost challenging her.

Daring smirks. "I doubt I can fit it into my usual pocket for big things."

"We are ready." Anna calls.

"Tell speed to take us up. We head for Ponyville." Blitz orders.

Anna salutes before heading inside as they head into a little side hangar before dropping the airship onto the ground. "How big is this place?" Daring asks looking around and taking notes in her head.

"Miles long and high." Blitz says disembarking as the hanger closes and seals itself.

"Well it certainly is impressive." Daring said smiling.

"If you excuse me, I'm going to head to my room." Blitz says walking off.

"Well he certainly made it." Twilight said surprised at what he has now.

"He seems tired." Rainbow says.

"Maybe it's been a long day." Shining said before Twilight remembered.

"No, he just hasn't been taking his meds." Twilight said looking to him worried.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew such an awesome stallion!" Pinkie yells shaking Fluttershy back and forth.

"Pinkie, wrong pony." Fluttershy said shakily as she tries to get her bearings.

"But you knew him." Pinkie says.

Fluttershy whimpers as she was still shakes around.

"Where is Dash?" Applejack asks.

* * *

Blitz sighs as he lays down in his bed. "And the overenthusiastic fan in three, two…" Blitz counts down before a few knocks came at his door and it was suddenly opened by a rainbow blur and shut just as quick. "I'm sure you want to get to know me." Blitz said sitting up.

Rainbow walks over and hugs him. "I missed you."

Blitz smiles and hugs her back. "Missed you too. How have you been?"

"Good." Rainbow says pulling him back onto the bed.

Blitz chuckles as he holds her close. "So what's been going on when I left?"

"Nothing truly exciting." Rainbow says snuggling into his chest.

Blitz smiles and looks to her. "And you Rainbow? I'm sure you had an interesting life."

"Well, I am captain of the weather team in Ponyville and training to become a wonderbolt." Rainbow says.

Blitz chuckles. "You sound like a mare I knew before I left."

"You know it." Rainbow says before kissing his cheek.

Blitz blushes a bit. "Aw. You want to know the mare's name?"

"I'm Rainbow Dash and I have loved you for a long time." Rainbow says.

Blitz chuckles and rubs her back. "Yes you are. And who's the best mare in the area?"

"For you, I would say me." Rainbow says.

Blitz nods and sighs as he lays back down. "So…you loved me huh? Even if I'm a honry stallion?"

"Screw me if you need to." Rainbow says before Blitz kisses her forehead.

"You are definitely a good mare for me." Blitz says laying against her more now.

Rainbow giggles and hugs him tight. "Love you Blitzy."

"You mind resting with me? I haven't slept in thirty-six hours from work." Blitz says.

Rainbow smiles. "Sure. Just be ready to move when you wake up. I might be on top of you."

"I don't mind." Blitz says petting her.

Rainbow sighs in relief and lays her head on his chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you too and your flank is telling me you are very athletically fit." Blitz says rubbing her flank.

Rainbow smirks and shakes her flank under his hoof. "Well good to know somepony here is appreciative."

Blitz smiled as he drifted off to sleep, holding Rainbow in his hooves the entire time, though one was still on her flank.

* * *

"Mary! Mary!" Lin yells desperately trying to find her wife.

Mary yawns as she sits up in bed. "What is it?" She asks rubbing her eyes.

"We got a letter." Lin says.

Mary smiles. "Well come on up and read it up out loud."

"It's from our son." Lin says before the letter was snatched away.

Mary mumbles as she reads through the letter. "He's coming home." She said quietly as she tears up.

"Our baby is coming home?" Lin asks tearing up.

Mary nods and sniffs. "We have to prepare. Break out the bag, we got a lot of shopping to do."

"Also, it says he has met Rainbow Dash entering Equestria and…she has made an advance on him." Lin reads.

Mary twitches for a moment. "I see."

"You always did like that tomcolt." Lin says.

Mary smirks. "Like you."

"Personally, I want him to have some mare more feminine." Lin says.

Mary rolls her eyes. "I'm sure one of his old friends are like that. Now then, we have to get ready."

"Why do you twitch? You usually only do that for nobles that tick you off and a recruit slacking Ms. Drill sergeant of the guards." Lin says.

Mary grins slowly. "Simple, our boy has a sex life now."

"Mary, read the P.S." Lin says.

Mary blinks and looks to it. "P.S. Nothing sexual happened. Get your mind out of the gutter, especially you momma Lin."

Lin frowns. "Mary thought of it first." She said to the letter before frowning seeing it didn't mention her name in the P.S. "Mary." Lin growls.

Mary giggles. "Come here hun and I'll treat you to something."

"I don't want to." Lin says mad.

Mary smirks. "Really? And not with your favorite fun time?"

"I am mad at you right now and we have to prepare for our child." Lin huffs.

Mary leans in. "We have done it in five minutes."

"No." Lin says flicking her tail at Mary.

Mary rolls her eyes. "Then I guess we can't use that new toy I bought. Such a waste." Mary says getting some rope out and smirks.

* * *

"It hasn't changed." Blitz says sourly as he walks with Twilight through Canterlot.

Twilight smiles a bit. "Welcome back."

"Already want to burn a district to the ground. How long did that take?" Blitz asks.

Twilight shrugs. "Ten seconds."

"That a record?" Blitz asks.

Twilight chuckled. "Yeah. Has to be."

"Please knock for me Twilight." Blitz says right outside the door of his home.

Twilight smiles and knocks before wrapping a hoof around him. "I missed you."

"I know." Blitz says before the hear a rushing inside and Blitz teleports Twilight to the front of the door.

Twilight looks wide-eyed to him before the door flies open and somepony hugs her. "Oh my Blitzy, I…wait. This one is too sleek and less muscled than the stallion I excepted." Lin said confused.

"That is Twilight, Momma Lin." Blitz says adjusting his hat.

Lin looks over and gasps. "My baby!" She cheers and drops Twilight before rushing to him and hugs him.

"I'm happy to see you too." Blitz says catching her.

Lin laughs and nuzzles him. "I miss you! I miss you!" She cheers quickly.

Blitz smirks and lifts her into the air.

Lin cheers as she kept hugging him. "Mary! Come see your grown up son!"

"I'm cooking since someone left me to do it alone!" Mary calls angrily from inside.

Lin chuckles nervously.

"Come on Momma." Blitz says walking in.

Lin smiles and keeps hugging him as she leads him to the kitchen. "Look. I found our boy in a basket." Lin jokes holding Blitz.

"Yeah, yeah." Mary says cooking.

Blitz smirks and walks over to Mary. "Oh, mom?"

"Yes?" Mary asks.

"I got you." Blitz says lifting her up.

Mary rolls her eyes. "Yes, you got me."

"And I still love you." Blitz says bringing her into a hug.

Mary sighs and looks to him and smiles. "Love you too."

"Also, when were you going to inform me you arranged me and Twilight to marry?" Blitz lies, trying to get a rise out of her.

Mary frowns to him. "I did not."

"Mary, you didn't." Lin says gasping.

Mary frowns to her. "I did not."

Blitz smirk before raspberrying her neck.

Mary eeps and pushes him away. "That is very inappropriate to do with your mother."

"I got you mom and I will stop now." Blitz says smiling.

Mary sighs. "Do that with your mare. Not with us."

"He is defiantly taking after you." Lin says smirking seeing her wife flustered so.

Mary glares at her. "Shut up and help me."

"Why not ask your son?" Lin teases as she was now cooking.

Mary looks to Blitz. "Come on. I know you know cooking."

"Yes, but I am busy hugging and showing my mother how much I love her." Blitz teases.

Mary sighs. "You already have."

"Not enough." Blitz says.

Mary groans. "Blitz, that's enough."

"I got this." Twilight says before helping Lin.

Mary nods and looks back to Blitz. "So…want to help each other catch up while they cook?"

"I couldn't ask for any more." Blitz says resting his head on her shoulder.

Mary smiles and wraps her wing around him before bringing him to the living room. "So what has happened after you left?"

"Well, I explored the badlands for a few months and then went overseas to the eastern lands to train in magic." Blitz starts.

Mary smiles. "Well here, the girls were a little depressed, but then perked up when you sent a letter and then went on with their lives. Twilight informs them constantly of when a letter comes in and they all rush here just to listen. Talk about determined." She said almost laughing.

"Yeah. Right now I am the guild master of the Ravens. It's a guild I formed from those who started following me." Blitz says.

Mary nods. "And who are with you?"

"I am on my side with my followers. Like how you taught me, mom." Blitz says.

Mary rolls her eyes. "I mean who is following you?"

"Diamond dogs, dragons, bat ponies, zebras, ponies of the three tribes, and griffons." Blitz says.

Mary smiles. "Not bad. Now you just need to get alicorns in your guild and you're golden."

"Mother, there is something I need to speak to you about in private. It's about father's family." Blitz says.

Mary stops and stares at him. "And?"

"You will never believe who my great grandfather is." Blitz says.

Mary sighs. "Emperor of Navarra."

"How did you know?" Blitz asks after pausing for a bit.

Mary shrugs. "Your father told me when we're in hiding for you."

"I see. So my grandparents told him. Well, I met my great grandfather while in Navarra. I was studying under a local mage at the time." Blitz explains.

Mary nods. "What did he say?"

"After learning who I was and consulting the family tree, he secretly welcomed me as family and was impressed I had chosen to leave home to further my education through practical means." Blitz says.

Mary chuckles. "Yeah…your father mentioned something like that."

"Now I am here." Blitz says before the door opens.

"Excuse me, is this the Read residence?" A mare asks.

Mary frowns and looks to the mare. "Yes. Who are you?"

"That is Cheep, my secretary." Blitz informs.

Mary blinks. "You hate paperwork."

"I need help with it all." Blitz says.

"You're lazy." Mary said before looking to Cheep. "How good is she?"

"She helps me keep up with all my paperwork and schedules all my appointments." Blitz says as Cheep straightens her glasses.

Mary hums. "I see. Well then, why is she here?"

"To let me know when she has gotten a meeting for the princesses for me." Blitz says.

"And you have. They want to see you in about an hour." Cheep said.

"Thank you Cheep." Blitz says.

"Also, they said to be ready." Cheep added looking at a clipboard she was holding.

"Go meet with them son. Cheep, was it? You stay here and talk with me." Mary says.

Blitz smiles and walks out. "She will know." He whispered in Cheep's ear before heading out and closes the door behind him as Cheep clears her throat and tries to smile.

"So…do you like movies?" Cheep tries to asks as she nervously smiles.

* * *

Blitz stretches a bit as he walks into the courtyard of the castle. "Hello? Mystogan here on the call for the princess rulers." He calls and gets no reply. "Weird." Blitz says looking around in his mystogan outfit.

He kept looking around before sighing and sitting down as he waited. "They have to be here…"

"DIE HEATHEN!" Somepony yells and he quickly draws his stave and blocks the blade coming at him from behind and looks to see Princess Luna there. "Greetings." She said smiling and happily as she tries to hold her dark magic blade from moving back.

"Is this some old style greeting or way of courting?" Blitz asks.

Luna smiles. "No, thou hate being a trophy husband." She said before flicking her hoof and makes him trip before bringing her sword up and strikes down to hit his stave. "Simple trip? How are thou not dead yet?"

"How long do you think it will take her to realize she is fighting an illusion?" Blitz asks Celestia.

Celestia chuckled. "A minute or two. She doesn't miss a beat at times, but you can't disregard that she is quite a catch."

"Are you trying to set us up?" Blitz asks as Luna starts running around.

Celestia smiles. "She is stuck in the old ways. I want you to teach her…and yes, you have my permission if she wants to pursue the relationship. Just make sure she knows and follows today's teaching before she ultimately decides. Shouldn't be too hard for you."

"Sorry, but I won't take that job. That job is for a mare, not me." Blitz says.

"I mean today's customs and current events. I'm sure those of your guild can handle the mare parts." Celestia said leaning down to him.

"I know what you meant Celestia, but I still can't. We have too much on our plates right now as it is." Blitz says getting her interested.

Celestia sighs and watches Luna as she blows up the illusion. "Too bad. Oh well. I have a meeting. Hope I remember the names. I did write them down." She said turning around and leaving as a scroll drops to the ground near him from her back.

"So tell me how long are you going to keep up your own illusion?" Blitz asks freezing her.

Celestia gulps where he can't see. "Maybe later. I have a lot of meetings today. I hope that I can make my nine o'clock at bedtime." She said sweating a bit as she tries to continue walking.

"I like your true size over the illusion." Blitz comments smirking.

Celestia eeps quietly and blushes as she tries to quicken her pace.

"Have fun?" Blitz asks turning his attention to Luna now.

Luna smiles as she walks over. "Impressive illusion and magic user. This makes thy happy…in a sense. Wilt thou allow thy permission to spar with thou when thou have free time?"

"Depends on your definition of sparing." Blitz says making Luna blush.

Luna clears her throat and looks away. "We suppose meanings have changed with time?"

"Oh, what did it mean back then?" Blitz asks teasing her.

Luna blushes more. "Fights…in thy quarters."

"Oh, you mean fucking." Blitz says casually.

Luna blinks. "Fucking?" She asks confused.

"Intercourse." Blitz clarifies.

Luna blushes even harder at that. "We…see."

"While you and your sister are so perverted." Blitz comments.

"Tis a lie!" Luna declares before stopping. "Though thine sister nary hath explained ye strange foreign objects under thou bed."

"So why does your sister hide? She is your height?" Blitz asks.

Luna points her hoof to the city. "Nobles…citizens…images."

"Heh. You are already learning you are using citizen instead of peasants." Blitz comments.

"Thine sister hath told us to not use that word as tis might offend them." Luna said looking to the doorway leading to the city.

"So Luna, what do you think of me so far?" Blitz asks.

Luna smiles a bit as she blushes. "Thine presence just screams obey. Scary yes…but comforting. We want to be in thine presence. Feel the warmth thou radiates."

"Oh and now?" Blitz asks removing the headgear though his sunglasses were still on.

Luna stops. "Thou…looks…shocking."

"You don't look too bad yourself." Blitz says flirting with her.

Luna blushes harder. "We see. Are thine free of time later in ye day?"

"Yes, I am. Also, how long are those three shadow mares going to hide?" Blitz asks.

Luna smiles and starts to walk into the castle. "Thy wilt never be a trophy husband." She said as three mares in dark Wonderbolts outfits with armor pieces on them came out of the shadows lining the area.

"So ladies may I have the pleasure of your names?" Blitz asks trying to smooth talk them as an opening.

The middle one with an almost identical look to Spitfire but with a dark purple coat and black mane smiles. "I'm Dark Blaze."

The left one that looks like Fleetfoot only dark blue with a silver mane smirks. "I'm Searing Wind."

The last one that strangely looks like a female Soarin with a black coat and a light blue mane waves. "And I'm Gale Force."

Blitz smiles. "Nice to meet you all. I'm sure you know who I am."

"Mystogan." The three say in unison.

"I see. So what are you three doing later?" Blitz asks taking them off guard.

"Um…watching over the princess." Blaze said as they were confused.

"I mean in your personal lives." Blitz says smiling at them.

"Oh my princess, he is actually flirting with us…has that ever happened before?" Gale asks.

"Considering we never show ourselves, nope." Wind said shaking her head.

"When is it a good time for you?" Blaze asks leaning against him.

"Captain!" The two lieutenants call.

Blaze grins. "Come on. We haven't really had a real normal life since we came back. It's only right."

"I got a lot of free time later tonight." Blitz says petting her.

Blaze smirks and purrs. "We can see our schedule and see what we have."

"I look forward to it." Blitz says before kissing her cheek.

Blaze giggles. "You are a sweetheart."

The other two wonderbolts were just in shock from what was happening as Blitz and their captain start to walk towards them.

"Sir…are you sure about this?" Wind asks as she tries to regain her mind back.

"I don't mind. I actually like dark mares like yourselves." Blitz says.

"Oh, you hear that girls? He likes the dark and naughty." Blaze said.

"Oh, couldn't you tell?" Blitz asks petting the flanks of Gale and Wind.

They jump and eep as they back away from him. "Cut that out!" They said together.

"Now I do." Blaze says smirking.

Blaze giggles. "Such cuties, aren't they?"

"Yes, tell me. Can you guess why I let you know this?" Blitz asks.

Blaze hums as she playfully taps her chin. "Is it about our princess?"

"Her sister plans to marry me and her. I have already seen the signs. She wants to keep her from being taken advantage of by the nobles." Blitz says.

Blaze sighs. "Yeah, it's crazy. We had to tie up some nobles getting a bit too close." She then leans close to his ear. "Some of them had their tree chopped down."

"It's mostly the mare nobles you have to watch for though right?" Blitz asks.

Blaze nods. "Yeah. They are crazy. With mares having a bit more power, it almost gets kinda hard to hold mares back. Luckily, we are ones ourselves so it's okay to hit them."

"As for me. I have backhanded a few in my time. Think how much of a scandal that caused." Blitz says letting her lean on him.

Blaze grins. "I would expect a lot. Now then…you willing to hit us?"

"Yes." Blitz says before kissing her.

"Sir!" Gale and Wind call looking at them shocked.

"It is fine after all. He will be our lady's stallion soon enough." Blaze says holding him.

"But sir, we have a job. One that requires no distraction." Wind reminds.

"Our job is to protect the princess. But also to protect her mate and foals. He will be the mate." Blaze says smiling.

"Oh come on!" They both yell as they seem frustrated.

"Think about it you two. Celestia has already put a plan in motion and we can't stop it and keep the nobles off of our princess. It is inevitable." Blaze says seriously.

They both groan and rub their heads. "This just became the worst day of our lives." Wind grumbled.

"Say that in one moment." Blaze says before Blitz goes up to both of them and kisses them.

They both blink and was stopped before Gale leans in. "Can I have more?"

"You may." Blitz says petting her.

Gale purrs as she moves under his hoof. "Can I have more than just that?" Wind asks leaning in as well.

"I also need to treat Wind as well." Blitz says.

Gale keeps purring. "Go right ahead."

"Now what can I do for you?" Blitz asks.

Wind clears her throat. "How strong are you?"

Blitz smirks and picks her up with ease. "Depends on your definition." Blitz says.

Wind blushes. "Snuggle me like this." She asks innocently.

Blitz smiles as he complies.

Blaze chuckles. "And that's the stallion who will be with our princess."

"You like that?" Blitz asks.

Wind giggles as she snuggles back. "Yep."

"And what about you two? You coming with her?" Blitz teases.

Gale smiles. "Maybe we'll see how this goes."

"I think I will win you three over." Blitz says.

Blaze grins. "Of that, I have no doubt."

Blitz smirks before kissing Wind once more.

Wind giggles into the kiss and wraps her hooves around him before separating. "You won me."

"What about you?" Blitz asks Gale.

Gale smiles. "Keep working. But not now. We have more work to do."

"Two out of three, though." Wind says.

Blaze chuckles. "You got me alright. Think we can watch how you break her?" She whispered.

"Down girls. Everyone will get a turn." Blitz teases.

"Yay." Wind said quietly.

"I will see you girls later." Blitz says before teleporting away.

Blaze sighs wistfully. "Such an amazing stallion."

"I thought the captain was into the captain of the wonderbolts." Gale says.

Blaze grins. "Oh, that. That will be a secondary I'm going after."

* * *

"I'm back." Blitz calls.

Mary frowns as a scared Cheep was behind the couch from view. "Want to explain?"

"Ah, you figured out she is a changeling?" Blitz asks.

Mary huffs. "What are you doing with a bug?"

"She is a part of my people mother." Blitz says unflinchingly.

Mary rolls her eyes. "Well excuse me. But do you know how much trickery they do in my old days?"

"Well, she works for me." Blitz says as Cheep hides behind him.

Mary groans. "You are going to explain her history, now."

"Cheep, sit beside me." Blitz instructs.

Cheep gulps as she slowly sits beside him.

Blitz, seeing this, starts petting her head.

Cheep goes wide-eyed for a moment before purring and chugging in small amounts as she leans in.

"Better?" Blitz asks.

Cheep nods. "Thank you."

"Please explain your history now." Blitz requests softly.

Cheep clears her throat. "Hello. I am…Cheep. I was once a part of a hive and was sent out to look for food. Of course, I came across Blitz and his guild. I did gain a bit of food, but then Blitz here figured out what I was. It only then did he offer me an official place and so…I became an assistant." She said holding up some papers.

"And a good one too." Blitz says.

Mary raises an eyebrow. "Strange."

"How so?" Blitz questions.

Mary leans forward. "You expect me to believe that you were able to get this bug on your side like that?"

"Is that a problem?" Blitz asks meeting her gaze behind his sunglasses.

Mary frowns. "Somewhat since they are tricksters."

Blitz looked unamused at her as Lin giggles.

Mary scoffs. "So…when do I expect the knife in his back? I am happy to drive a sword through ya."

"He is just like you. He even has that same unamused face." Lin says.

Mary just flings a plate at her and hey hear a yelp. "So…when can I expect?"

"Never. I have worked with Cheep for four years. They don't have the patience for longer." Blitz says.

"Or maybe they do for years on end." Mary said frowning.

"Actually, they can't mother. They don't have the attention span for such long periods." Blitz says as Twilight kept looking Cheep over with a magnifying glass.

Cheep frowns to him. "I do too."

"You do, but not most changeling." Blitz says petting her.

Cheep chitters under her breath. "That's better."

"Trust me, mom. She is on my side." Blitz says.

Mary raises an eyebrow as Cheep keeps being petted. "How do you have mares under your hoof like that Blitz?" Twilight asks looking at him around Cheep.

"Changelings can have a sensitive head. Pet them just right and they are paralyzed. Hit them just right and they are knocked out instantly." Blitz says.

"Except you haven't hit me yet." Cheep said moving her head to his chest.

"Yes, but I killed the queen that came to get you." Blitz reminds.

Cheep looks to him. "You know a leaderless hive can be taken over."

"I know. But a dying leaderless hive is useless." Blitz says as Twilight took a picture of Cheep.

Cheep chitters as he keeps petting her. "Later tonight, please?"

"Alright. You are allowed to go to the Ponyville spa." Blitz says nearly making her cheer.

Cheep wiggles in her seat. "Thank you." She said happily hugging him.

"Now mom don't you think it is time to eat?" Blitz asks coyly.

Mary sighs. "Get into the dining room. Lin! Dinner time!" She calls.

"I think we will eat here miss stubborn." Lin says smacking her lightly with her tail.

Mary smacks her back with her tail. "And yet you love to eat in bed. Dining room, now."

"Cheep. Thank you. Finish up the work at the bank and you are free for the rest of the day." Blitz informs.

Cheep nods. "Thank you." She said nuzzling him before getting up and leaving as she transforms back into her secretory form.

"So tell me is your relationship sexual?" Mary ask.

"No, it would be meaningless for Cheep." Blitz informs.

Cheep smirks to him as she leaves. "But it does give bonuses."

"What do you mean by useless?" Twilight asks.

"You see, changelings lay eggs, but a drone type like Cheep doesn't have an egg sack so she cannot lay eggs." Blitz informs.

"Then the whole sex thing would only be useful for giving her love." Twilight said confused.

"If that was true, then the drones rutting each other would make it to where we need not have to worry about them." Blitz points out.

Twilight blinks. "Ah. So she's been this loyal huh?"

"Yes, she is loyal to me." Blitz says.

"Now if the drones can't lay eggs, then where do they come from?" Twilight asks tilting her head.

"Ah, good question. You see, the female drones can't lay eggs, but there are three known types that can. The queen, obviously, the queen's guard, and the brood mothers." Blitz says.

Twilight nods. "So the drones just collect?"

"Workers, guards, etc. They are worker class. The males can also fertilize the eggs of a female that can lay eggs." Blitz informs.

Twilight sits beside him. "More please."

"Here you go." Lin says adding more food to her plate.

"So what if these brood mothers and queen's guards are killed?" Twilight asks.

Blitz sighs. "Then others are made to take their place, sometimes forcibly. The numbers must be kept at a certain level otherwise, the hive would die out."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks curiously.

"Well the Queen can force drones to metamorphosis into one of the two, but the energy required is a great deal. Especially if there is another way, which there is." Blitz says soberly.

Twilight leans in. "And the problem with that is…?"

"They can capture ponies like us and turn them into one of the two. The result depends on a few things." Blitz informs.

Twilight gulps. "And the few things are…?"

"Physical fitness, magical energy, intelligence, etc." Blitz informs.

Twilight nods. "You saw one."

"No. I know this from my studies and what Cheep knows…you know how stallions are prized in the pony societies?" Blitz asks.

Twilight nods. "Why?"

"They like finding good males to either be if they are deemed worthy enough to be used as breeding livestock or to be turned. You see, the process only turns the pony into a female changeling despite the type they become." Blitz informs.

Twilight looks shocked. "So…Cheep told you this?"

"Oh no. This was beyond her knowledge. The reason why they turn them though is because a brood mother made from a stallion usually either produces more eggs or stronger changelings." Blitz informs.

Twilight writes it down behind her back. "And females and other species?"

"Average for changelings but the process doesn't work on other species. Not even Zebras." Blitz informs.

"And yet the fertility…zebras…" Twilight tries to figure out.

"All races are immune to the pods they use to do this except for ponies." Blitz informs.

"Huh?" Twilight asks surprised.

"Doubt even the changelings remember or know why now." Blitz informs.

"Even Cheep?" Twilight asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. This country may not remember it but more than five thousands of years ago. There was a great war in the east against the changeling swarm. The east barely survived defeating them." Blitz informs.

"Well, that explains the desperation today." Twilight said thinking on it.

"Yes, the hives have not yet fully recovered themselves. In fact, the best thing is there hasn't been another changeling empress or emperor type been born again." Blitz says.

"Well, that sounds good…right?" Twilight asks.

"A queen can match the power of Celestia if she feeds on a strong enough pony. An empress type is a nature as strong or strong before feeding and unlike a queen, can dominate another hive and bring it under their command, making them into basically brigades of an army." Blitz says.

"She told you a lot, huh?" Twilight asks before tapping her empty plate that she barely noticed.

"No Twilight, I learned this from my studies." Blitz repeats.

"You learned a lot." Twilight stated.

"That is just one subject I studied. Also, mothers, I want to invite you to come see my guild's temporary HQ for the region." Blitz says.

"Can I cook for you there?" Lin asks leaning over.

"Why? I will have my guild cook for you and pamper you as a son should." Blitz says.

Lin yawns. "Aw. Thank you. See hun. He's paying us back for taking care of him for all the years we had him."

"It is the role of a mother to care for the child, not the other way around." Mary scolds Lin.

Lin grins. "Come on. Let's enjoy the sweet deals and everything the guild has."

"We won't make ourselves a bother and don't you have a class to teach in the morning?" Mary reminds.

Lin leans over. "Want to help put me to sleep?"

"We will visit you in Ponyville on Saturday my son." Mary says making Blitz smile.

Blitz chuckles. "Thanks, mom. Now I believe we are done here. I have to check on my guild. Twi, I'll see you later." He said getting up and starting to leave.

Mary sees this gets up and run to hug him from behind. "I am proud of you."

Blitz smiles softly. "I love you, mom. Thanks."

"She is tough on the outside, but inside she is a softy." Lin says smiling.

Twilight sighs. "Yeah, I remember those days."

"Good future daughter in law." Lin slips in sneakily.

Twilight rolls her eyes. "I doubt it would be like that. It was just a conversation between friends back then."

Lin just gives her a knowing smile.

Twilight sighs as Blitz leaves. "At least it's not like last time."

"You coming Twilight or will you walk to your new home in Ponyville alone?" Blitz calls.

Twilight smiles. "Go on ahead a bit. I'll catch up."

"Twilight, the last train for tonight leaves soon." Blitz reminds.

Twilight sighs. "I'll catch up."

* * *

"Pinkie, are you still looking up at that thing?" Applejack asks as Pinkie kept staring up at the huge air battleship.

"Uh huh." Pinkie said looking through binoculars.

Applejack sighs. "Where is the platform we are delivering the order of apples and cider they ordered?" Applejack asks.

Rainbow hovers above them. "Under it maybe."

"Hey, Rainbow. The ship giving your team problems?" Applejack asks.

"Duh. They are ruining our plans for the weather." Rainbow complained.

"Yet, you are not complaining to the guild master." Applejack says.

Rainbow rubs the back of her head at that and blushes a bit as she looks away. "About that…"

"It isn't my business who ya'll sleep with." Applejack says.

"Good…because it's not." Rainbow huffs.

"I see I am not the only one here." Rarity says walking up saddlebags full.

Applejack raises an eyebrow to her. "They order from you too?"

"Actually, I got an invitation to become a part of the guild. They want to start a branch in clothing." Rarity says.

Applejack became confused. "Well, that's odd. I just got orders."

"Why is Rainbow here? Besides to share a bed." Rarity inquired.

"Oh shut up." Rainbow fires back.

"Rainbow is still a virgin." Pinkie says.

"Thank you now, shut up…how do you know that?" Rainbow asks confused.

Pinkie grins. "Sources."

"So you haven't slept with Mystogan?" Rarity asks carefully not to use his real name.

Rainbow frowns. "No, and I never will."

"She lays with him in bed and treats him like her teddy bear." Pinkie says revealing that secret.

"Can you shut your mouth now." Rainbow scolds in more of a statement.

"Oh, that is cute." Rarity says smirking.

"Shut up already." Rainbow demands.

Before they could continue, they heard something and saw the platform descending.

"Must be expecting us now." Applejack said as she pulls the wagon full of supplies over.

"Greetings." Cheep says adjusting her glasses.

"Who the hay are you?" Applejack asks confused as to why she is in a hostile group.

"I am mystogan's secretary." Cheep says as the cart was loaded onto the platform.

"And you just do…secretary things?" Rarity asks as they all get on board.

"I keep his schedule and help with the records, yes." Cheep says.

"Well, I haven't seen you around before." Rarity observed as she tries to remember.

"Mostly I have been in Canterlot the last few days. Negotiating a meeting with the princesses and opening an official account for the guild in the Canterlot bank. Now please hurry. We expect the guards to arrive soon as Celestia wants this guarded so no noble gets any ideas of trying to seize it." Cheep says.

"I doubt that would happen." Rainbow said looking at the hull of weapons.

"We have one hanging from a cage in the main lobby waiting for the guards as we speak." Cheep informs as they all loaded into the platform before it started to rise.

"Well isn't that nice." Applejack muttered as she kept looking at the ship.

"Don't worry. We will handle the apple unloading." Cheep says as the lift stops at the top of the deck.

Applejack huffs as they start to follow her and the guards start to unload the wagon that is now unhitched from Applejack. "Where's your leader?" Rainbow asks hovering close.

"I would say his library." Cheep says.

"How big is this thing?" Twilight asks as she was still mesmerized by all of this as they enter the library.

"Big." Blitz says relaxing in a chair.

They all stop as they see him with tons of books around him. "This is…this is…" Twilight tries to say as she looks at every single book. "I'm dead. I have to be."

"Spike, pinch her please." Blitz says getting something from a glass case.

Spike grins and punches Twilight's neck. "Yeow!" Twilight yelped before glaring at him. "Spike!"

Spike shrugs. "Big bro asked me. And you still owe me for having those comics." He said glaring at Blitz.

"Is that a violin?" Applejack asks.

"Yes, it is known as the blackbird." Blitz says getting ready to play.

"You have to be kidding." Twilight said not amused.

"Somepony doesn't have a musical soul." Blitz says.

"And somepony doesn't have the decency to come to us." Twilight said glaring at him.

Blitz ignores her and starts playing as he stares into the roaring fire of the fireplace.

"This is a scene from somewhere." Rarity said raising an eyebrow.

"This is me relaxing." Blitz informs.

Rainbow suddenly drops into his lap as he somehow keeps playing. "And this is me taking the bait."

"You would do this if there wasn't even bait." Blitz says.

Rainbow grins. "Yeah, you're right. So then…what's been going on here? Waiting for us the whole time?"

"Work mostly." Blitz says as she laid against him.

Rainbow hums. "Paperwork?"

"Yes." Blitz confirmed.

Rainbow sighs. "Can't be helped. Want some help burning them all to pieces?"

"I can't do that Rainbow." Blitz says.

"Where did you learn the violin?" Applejack finally asks and makes Rainbow groan from the interruption.

"You want to field this one Twi?" Blitz asks.

"Extracurricular thing he had to do in school." Twilight informs, trying to decide which book to start with.

"You took a violin class?" Applejack asks raising an eyebrow.

"Music. I just chose it." Blitz informs before stopping.

"Oh, that was wonderful." Rarity said happily.

"Ah Rarity, have you decided on my offer?" Blitz asks.

Rarity nods. "It would be a wonderful experience working with you and I might be able to expand quite well."

"Excellent. Now as a policy, we won't intrude too much. We just want you to have our emblem in your shop and when we make them, have brochures of our other branches to be taken by customers." Blitz says.

Rarity smiles. "I can do just that. Just show me where to set up."

"Do it as you wish. It can be a banner, painted on a wall, or whatever you want as long as customers can see it." Blitz says putting his blackbird back in its container.

Rarity nods. "Anything else?"

"No, nothing else. See Cheep and she will help you if need be." Blitz says as Rainbow hugs him now.

Rarity nods and Cheep leads her out. "So…what's the rules on contact?" Rainbow asks smirking to him.

"I am not allowed to discuss that Rainbow." Blitz informs as Applejack gets closer.

Rainbow frowns. "Come on. Is it free for all or really private here?"

"Rarity requested it to be private." Blitz informs before reaching behind him and pets Applejack.

Applejack yips before sighing as she leans in. "You always got that part right."

"Want to join in?" Blitz asks.

Applejack smiles and jumps up into his lap. "Like Rainbow asked, but blunter, what's the rules on sex on this ship?" She asks smirking as Rainbow blushes.

"Keep it private and if you don't want to tell, then don't." Blitz says holding the two close.

Spike hops onto the table right beside his chair. "Does this mean you're going to screw them?"

"Twilight, why did you teach him this?" Blitz asks disapprovingly.

Twilight frowns to him. "You left those comics with him. It's your fault."

"They were rated E so it is your fault." Blitz calls back before they started arguing like an old married couple.

Spike leans over to the two. "And this is them on a regular basis."

"Just kiss already." Applejack comments.

Twilight huffs and looks away. "Like I would with the stupid head."

"Yeah, Twi is a lesbian." Blitz comments.

"Shut up stupid head." Twilight yells shaking a hoof.

"Boss." A dog says opening the door.

"Yes?" Blitz asks.

"Some pegasi are approaching. Most likely the ones we have been expecting." The dog informed.

Blitz sighs. "Sorry girls. But this will have to wait another time. We got major visitors and I need to meet them."

"Ah." Rainbow whines.

Blitz smiles. "I'll play around later. Don't worry."

"So this means we are the start of Blitz's herd?" Rainbow asks looking to Applejack as Blitz walked away.

Applejack hums. "Hey Blitzy, want a herd?" She calls after him.

Blitz didn't respond having teleported away after rounding into the hall.

Applejack shrugs. "Guess we are."

* * *

Blitz, in his full mystogan outfit, was standing on the deck as he waited for the guards that were reported coming in. "You see them?" Blitz asks the lookout.

"About a mile out. Really fast." The lookout said watching through a telescope.

"Uniforms?" Blitz asks curiously as only the light pegasi guard could be considered fast.

"We got guard uniforms and Wonderbolts." He informs.

"I see. Celestia isn't taking chances huh?" Blitz says thinking out loud.

"They're here." The lookout said as the Wonderbolts fly in and land on the deck as the guards lag a bit behind.

"Eighteen wonderbolts. Three officers, fifteen members." Blitz says.

"Not bad." The yellow mare officer said.

"I am right to assume the wonderbolts were given the authority of command for this guard detail?" Blitz asks.

The yellow mare waves off the guards for a bit and they stop in the air. "Answer your question?"

"You their commander?" Blitz asks.

"What do you think?" The mare asks frowning.

"I am the guild master here. Follow me to talk in private. Unless you have a problem with talking to a male as an equal." Blitz comments.

"Just shut up and get moving." The mare grumbles as she follows.

Blitz lead her in and stops before pointing up to the hanging cage. "That is the noble you were also told about."

The mare stares at the knocked out noble before whistling outside and a couple guards came in before taking the cage. "Business is done then."

"Did you come here to guard the airship or pick up a noble?" Blitz asks annoyed.

"Does it matter?" The mare asks raising an eyebrow behind her goggles.

"Yes, it does." Blitz nearly verbally backhands.

The mare huffs. "I think the answer should stay with me."

"Then get off my ship." Blitz says surprising her as no one ever dared talk to her like that since becoming a wonderbolt.

"And if we are supposed to be the guards on the ship? I'm sure the princess would be mad at you." The mare said.

"This is a courtesy letting you on our ship that is easily rescinded and I am sure the princess would love to know you start a fight with me." Blitz threatens not giving an inch.

"Then maybe I should." The mare said glaring at him.

"Then I will kill you." Blitz says casually, really taking her off guard and recoiling.

'This guy's crazy.' She thinks before huffing. "At least you have a weakness that I don't."

"And that is?" Blitz asks.

The mare hums as she looks away. "Now that would be telling."

"Whatever sexist." Blitz says.

"Whatever meathead." She shot back.

Blitz continued to his office, not caring if she followed now.

"You know, I bet you aren't even that good. Just a simple kill and be over with." She said as they enter his office before she grabs his hoof and closes the door. "And I know a seal when I see one." She said putting his hoof on the door and it glows slightly. "That's better." She said more calmly and takes off her goggles.

"Well, you are not stupid or too arrogant." Blitz says walking to his desk.

The mare points behind her. "That back there? That was an act. The guards don't know me well enough and I want to keep it that way."

"Still think a stallion is only good for a trophy husband?" Blitz asks sitting in his chair.

The mare raises an eyebrow to him. "I swear I heard that before."

"Night before you went to the academy." Blitz says.

The mare blinks before going wide eyed. "Blitzkrieg? The princess student?"

"Yes, this is my guild." Blitz says removing his headgear.

The mare removes her hoof part of the outfit. "So you changed." Spitfire said.

"Will you be answering my question?" Blitz asks starting to look over some paperwork.

Spitfire sighs as she takes a seat. "Yes, we are here to guard. We just need to set up somewhere."

"We have rooms prepared and I mean about stallions." Blitz clarifies.

Spitfire smiles. "You never were one. I was trying to see if you were high and mighty like other stallions."

"High and mighty my flank. Most are content being livestock." Blitz says dismissively.

Spitfire shrugs. "If you can get free sex out of it, I'm sure they would."

"Well, I am not." Blitz says.

Spitfire nods. "Good. Now then, shall we write up the paperwork?"

"The princess took care of that already." Blitz informs, not noticing she was getting closer.

Spitfire hums. "But what about the ones about us staying in rooms close to you?" She asks smirking.

"You making a proposal captain?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire stops beside him. "I don't know. What do you think? I missed my chance back then."

"Because you acted so high and mighty. You're lucky I like tough girls." Blitz comments.

"What's this? The great guild leader loves to be held by a stronger mare?" Spitfire asks smirking.

"I said I like tough mares, that doesn't mean you are stronger." Blitz informs.

Spitfire frowns. "Fine. I guess you'll stay as an associate." She said going back to her seat.

Blitz smirks and holds her in place by her tail with his magic.

Spitfire frowns to him. "Let me go."

"Now let me see." Blitz says getting up before petting her back.

Spitfire jumps a bit. "Hey. Stop that."

"Oh, sensitive. How about this?" Blitz asks massaging her wings.

Spitfire freezes. "The hell…cut that…out."

"Oh, like that?" Blitz asks smirking, knowing she was really enjoying this from the pheromones she was putting out earlier.

Spitfire growls. "Stop it." She grumbles shaking herself.

Blitz smiles and picks her up and holds her facing him.

Spitfire frowns. "You said I wasn't a strong mare. And you want a strong mare. So why are you doing this? It's like you're the mares just looking for a herd."

"I said you aren't stronger than me. I didn't say you were not a strong mare." Blitz says holding her close.

Spitfire scoffs. "Could have fooled me."

"Oh quit playing hard to get already." Blitz says leaning his head against hers.

Spitfire rolls her eyes. "Then why don't you show me."

"Give me permission first." Blitz says.

Spitfire sighs. "You have it."

Blitz hearing that kisses Spitfire full on the lips and holds it there.

Spitfire tries to push back before pushing him back a little. "Easy there stud."

"So tell me, do I need to kiss your marefriend too?" Blitz teases.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow. "What marefriend?"

"Oh single? How is that possible?" Blitz teases, actually making her smirk.

"Military life and no time for it." Spitfire said crossing her forelegs.

"Well, I guess you can't say that now, can you?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire shrugs. "Only if I want to. Now prove to me that you are a great stallion."

"Which way you want?" Blitz challenges.

Spitfire smirks. "Desk. You hate paperwork I presume."

"You want to make out or you want to try and make you a mother?" Blitz asks referring to her heated state.

Spitfire pokes his chest. "Just whatever you wish. I'm sure this will make up for what I said that night."

Blitz smirked and put away his paperwork before starting to make out with her.

* * *

Spitfire groans as she awoke the next morning. "Okay. Feels like Vinyl's parties again. What did I do?" Spitfire groans as she sits up.

"Please don't get me up yet. The sun isn't even up." Blitz groans, still holding her.

Spitfire stops and turns to him. "Did we…?" She stops and looks to see she was in bed with him.

"Spitfire just lay back down." Blitz says, his eyes not even opened yet.

Spitfire watches him before groaning and laying back down. "I hate my life."

"You're still a virgin so don't complain. We only made out in your heat fueled state." Blitz informs.

Spitfire sighs in relief and turns away from him. "Good. I actually forgot it was that time."

"So was that good enough for you?" Blitz asks petting her mane.

Spitfire looks to him slightly. "Yeah. You're fine."

"Good to know my wife." Blitz teases lightly.

"Shut up and let my mind catch up." She said laying her head down.

"Let's sleep for a few more hours." Blitz suggests.

Spitfire smiles. "I wouldn't mind that at all."

"Sleep well." Blitz says.

Spitfire giggles before closing her eyes. "You never were one."

"Yeah and I promise, when we do get sexual, I will dominate you." Blitz challenges.

Spitfire just chuckles as she pushes herself back to him. "Horny stallion."

* * *

"Gordania, how is everything so far?" Blitz asks.

Gordania sighs. "Fine here. We are placing all the positions in the right spots. Just need supplies and everything."

"And how are you? After all, we haven't had time alone since we took that job for the princess." Blitz points out.

Gordania rolls her eyes. "Fine. Now what else you need?"

Blitz smiles and gets up to go hug the mare.

Gordania sighs. "Sir, if I don't deal with these new recruits, it would chaos. Now please."

"Oh don't be like that. You know you want some attention." Blitz comments smirking to her.

Gordania taps his head. "Back off."

"Also, tell me, have we gotten any interesting job offers yet?" Blitz asks.

Gordania hums as she looks over the papers. "Well, mostly basic things. Guarding, hunting, some planting." She said the last one with a smile.

"Alright then, hold down the fort. I am going to go scouting for talent." Blitz says changing into some street clothes.

Gordania smiles. "Yes, I will keep Anna in check."

"You be good Anna and maybe I will massage your wings tonight." Blitz says.

"Woo hoo!" Anna cheers hanging from a ceiling post.

"Make sure our alchemist zebra gets out and gets some air." Blitz says putting on his beanie and glasses to finish the outfit.

Gordania rolls her eyes. "Fine. I will."

"Also, stay sexy you two." Blitz says before teleporting away.

"We will stud." Anna said waving.

* * *

Blitz hums as he walks around, having already done a preliminary scouting of three bars. "Some things change, some don't." Blitz said as he kept looking around. "Oh hey, that looks like a good nightclub." Blitz says smirking seeing a lively nightclub.

He smiles as he walks up and heads straight in and smiles as he looks around the nightclub full of teenagers living their life before looking to the stage and smirks as he sees the DJ. "Well, well. That mane and glasses only one mare can rock that."

"Rock out everypony!" The DJ calls.

Everyone cheers and dances out harder as Blitz sighs and takes a seat at the bar as he kept looking around. "Where are the famed ones that lie?" He asks and gets a look from the bartender as he scans the crowd as he looks to their hooves as they wore neon rings and only some watches.

"Oh yeah. I am liking this." Blitz says watching and waits at the bar for hours, waiting for the DJ.

Soon the party starts to wind down before some of them starts to leave and the DJ packs before grabbing a bag and heads down by the bar. "Hey, buddy, tap on high."

"I see you haven't changed." Blitz comments, downing his drink in one shot.

The electric blue mane mare DJ looks over. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the princess student."

"Really? You recognize me so quickly my wife?" Blitz teases.

She chuckles. "Only because I saw you last in that outfit before you went off and left me with a foal."

"I know I am looking at her." Blitz teases.

She grins. "And this foal has been pining for you for a while."

"Ok, enough jokes. How are you V?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl smiles. "Great. Got me a deal."

"What kind?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl waves a hoof in the air. "Sketchy at best. I was really looking for one."

"Oh. tell me about it." Blitz says moving to the seat next to hers.

Vinyl sighs. "You try paying the bills like mine. Equipment and all. So I ended up with a new group that seems to rise faster than believable. So there they are." She said pointing behind her to a group of stallions near the stage.

"I see. Want help getting out of it?" Blitz asks leaning towards her.

Vinyl grins. "There's nothing in my contract that says citizens can't get me out." She said before her horn glows and he sees some of the watches of the ponies in the crowd change color to which they look to it before heading straight for the stallions. "So what do you want for dinner?" Vinyl asks leaning on a hoof as the fighting happens behind her.

"Sure. I'm buying sweet thing." Blitz says.

Vinyl chuckles as the ponies pass by with unconscious and held up stallions as they hold a small bow and arrow on their hoof to their necks as they take them out. "I was thinking I cook."

"You mean with a takeout menu and a phone." Blitz teases.

Vinyl pushes his chest. "Shut up. I am thinking real good food. Fresh and everything."

"Alright, I will concede." Blitz says.

"Yay." Vinyl said giving a little cheer before grabbing his hoof. "Come on boy." She said pulling him out.

* * *

"So this is where you live huh?" Blitz asks looking around.

Vinyl smiles as she puts her bag away. "Cool huh? Redid the whole place myself."

"Yeah. Though I see a cello stand." Blitz says looking to her.

Vinyl blushes a bit. "Needed help paying rent."

"So you have a roommate or a spouse?" Blitz teases.

Vinyl gasps dramatically. "Me? Cheat on my husband? I would never." She said sounding snooty.

"You would if it was a mare." Blitz teases walking over to her and sees his smirk reflecting in her glasses.

Vinyl hums. "Yeah. You're right. I would cheat on you. Maybe once you came back, you would have two mares to bang…maybe more."

"What a considerate wife." Blitz teases, making her smirk.

Vinyl chuckles. "Now then, I believe dinner is in order."

"You want help or you want me to wait?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl grins. "Actually, I got dinner all set."

"Really?" Blitz asks confused.

Vinyl nods. "Yep. Hot and ready to eat."

Blitz looks around, even more confused at that statement.

Vinyl giggles. "Or rather drink." She said her shape teeth showing.

"Vinyl, you are not having a beer for a meal again?" Blitz asks not seeing her teeth.

Vinyl hisses as she jumps on him and latches her teeth onto his neck as she holds him in a sleeper hold, slowly knocking him out.

"Shh." Vinyl whispers, petting his mane as he loses consciousness.

Blitz frowns as he tries to push her hooves off, but eventually starts to close his eyes. "V…"

Vinyl smiles as she starts sucking his blood for a few minutes till the door opens.

"Vinyl? I'm back and I got some food for the friOH MY CELESTIA!" A gray mare yells as she drops the bags.

"Oh, hey Octy." Vinyl says stopping.

Octavia frowns. "Vinyl, I am not cleaning up another body."

"He isn't dead." Vinyl says smiling.

Octavia huffs. "Not yet."

"I am done." Vinyl says picking him up.

Octavia groans. "Vinyl, one of these days, this will kill you."

"Oh, by the way, those stallions? I am done with them with my work." Vinyl says.

Octavia raises an eyebrow. "The agents came, though?"

"Nope, this guy offered to help." Vinyl says.

Octavia huffs. "I thought you got them. I referred those agents to you for a reason."

"Don't worry about it." Vinyl says laying down.

Octavia shakes her head. "You are an idiot."

"So what were you saying?" Vinyl asks.

Octavia sighs. "I got our meal for tonight."

"Oh, by the way, you can ride him if you want now." Vinyl teases.

Octavia blushed and frowns. "Shut up and put him on the couch with a beer bottle. Let's see if he takes the bait."

"Does he still drink beer?" Vinyl questions.

"Just get it done." Octavia said frowning.

A moment later, Blitz suddenly jolts up and sharply inhales.

"I thought you knocked him out!" Octavia yells shocked.

"I did." Vinyl yells.

"Not cool Vinyl." Blitz says holding his neck.

Vinyl frowns. "Okay. I'm going to kill you."

"Seriously…one moment." Blitz says casting a spell.

Vinyl hisses and throws herself at him.

"Not a vampire…you aren't a full one are you?" Blitz asks as she hits his barrier.

Vinyl hisses and glares at him.

"Why do I suddenly find you more attractive?" Blitz questions himself.

Vinyl stops and blinks.

"Well, that is an interesting reaction." Octavia says.

Blitz rubs his neck. "It's such a strange feeling." Blitz says before smirking as he drops his barrier and walks up to Vinyl. "You bit me so I have to get something in return." Blitz says.

Vinyl scoffs. "Like I would give you anything."

"Oh?" Blitz asks before kissing her.

Octavia blinks as Vinyl quickly falls into it. "Well, that's new."

"How about that?" Blitz asks ending it as her glasses were nearly falling off.

Vinyl blinks many times as she stayed limped. "Whoa."

"So what now?" Blitz asks smirking.

Vinyl keeps blinking. "Um…"

"Should we continue this in bed?" Blitz teases, booping her nose.

Vinyl blinks once before picking him up and Octavia saw the door slamming shut behind them. "Oh great."

* * *

"I must say, that was enjoyable." Blitz says holding the white mare.

Vinyl grins. "Yeah, just like always."

"Here I thought you were only into mares." Blitz says leaning on her neck.

Vinyl chuckles. "Yeah, that's a far sight to what I do to stallions."

"So tell me you going to still try and kill me?" Blitz asks rubbing her flank.

Vinyl shakes her head. "Not after this."

"So when did you become a half vampire?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl sighs. "A long time ago."

"I see. So were you going to tell me and does this mean you are a part of my herd?" Blitz asks noticing both of them still had their glasses on.

Vinyl hums. "I don't know. You haven't screwed me hard yet."

"If I do that, you would be expecting a foal." Blitz reminds.

Vinyl hums happily. "Not if I have a plan."

"Wait until your heat has passed and I may do that." Blitz teases.

Vinyl giggles. "So you going to have an orgy with your herd one day?"

"Maybe, now we must think of what to do with the other one." Blitz says referring to her roommate.

Vinyl shrugs. "Whatever you want to do. You can have her right here if you want." She said starting lay back and rest up.

"You still owe me dinner." Blitz says petting her stomach.

Vinyl smirks. "What kind of food do you like?"

"Can you cook anything that I can eat?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl chuckles. "Sure. I can make something."

"Please do." Blitz says helping her up.

Vinyl sighs and stretches. "Alright. Let's see what I can do."

"Vinyl, I am coming in. Is he dead?" The roommate calls knocking on the door.

"Nah. Get dinner prepared." Vinyl said.

"By the way, I don't think we have been properly introduced." Blitz says opening the door.

"Damn it. It would have been so easy to get rid of the body." Octavia said frowning.

"Oh, that is no way to talk to your new mate." Vinyl teases.

"New mate my flank." Octavia said huffing.

"Blitzkrieg Read, may I have the pleasure of knowing you name madam." Blitz greets politely.

Octavia blinks at him. "Well, he's cultured."

"Well go on, introduce yourself." Vinyl says walking past.

Octavia gulps. "Octavia Melody."

"So is it safe to assume that that cello stand is for your instrument?" Blitz asks.

Octavia scoffs. "Well, do you think she would be that type?"

"Well, she does like the accordion." Blitz says making Octavia stop.

Octavia blindly. "What?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Blitz asks.

Octavia shakes her head slowly.

"Well, she does like it. So tell me about yourself Octavia." Blitz says heading for the couch.

Octavia hums. "Where should I start?"

"Well, what do you do for a living?" Blitz asks.

Octavia shrugs. "Play a cello really."

"Oh, how good are you?" Blitz asks interested now before thinking. 'Talent possibility.'

Octavia huffs. "Well, I wouldn't be still playing if I was bad."

"Care to give me a demonstration?" Blitz asks.

"Be ready with a pillow Blitzy." Vinyl calls from the kitchen.

Blitz waves her off as Octavia looked pleasantly surprised.

Octavia smiles a bit as she goes to get her cello and sets it up and starts to play. "So?"

Blitz says nothing as he listens before summoning his blackbird violin and joins her.

"You're putting me to sleep. My head is going to fall onto the stove." Vinyl calls.

"Oh hush you. You won't till you can get some alcohol after you finish cooking." Blitz says as Octavia looked at Blitz surprised.

"I won't till I get some hot stud in me." Vinyl said casually.

"Surprised?" Blitz asks looking back to Octavia.

Octavia nods as she kept playing.

"V knows I play this because we met in music class. She was my senior and I was a freshman." Blitz explains.

"You were the young one?" Octavia asks raising an eyebrow.

Blitz smirks and removes his hat and fixes his clothes a bit to show Octavia he was actually younger than her.

"Huh. That's…surprising." Octavia said stopping.

"Surprised? Vinyl likes younger stallions." Blitz jokes.

Octavia snarks. "Really? Did she go younger?"

"Look at me, her newly appointed mate." Blitz jokes.

Octavia chuckled. "And what do you intend to do?"

"What do you mean?" Blitz asks.

Octavia grins. "What are you going to do as her mate now?"

"Wait for her to finish cooking as I am hungry." Blitz informs smirking.

Octavia smiles. "So what do you want to do in the meantime?"

"Oh, I am doing something. So tell me, are you a part of an organization or guild?" Blitz asks.

Octavia shakes her head. "No, if you're wondering about her, it's just a protection force."

"Well, I am right now talent hunting for my guild, the Ravens." Blitz informs.

Octavia hums. "I'm sure we can do something. What do you have in mind?"

"Why not join up? We will provide security and just ask, you take a few jobs we offer." Blitz says.

Octavia smiles. "I'll think about it. And I'm sure Vinyl will happily take it."

"Got to talk to your ensemble huh?" Blitz asks.

Octavia nods. "They always have been with me."

"That is fine." Blitz says before looking to the kitchen.

Vinyl stops for a bit and waves. "Hey there stud."

"Don't mind me. I'm just watching." Blitz says cheekily.

Vinyl chuckles. "I'm sure there are others thing you want to watch." She said waving her tail.

"So that violin. What wood is it made from?" Octavia asks trying to change the subject.

"Oh, my blackbird here? It's made of stone, not wood." Blitz informs.

"Amazing. How do you play like that?" Octavia asks.

"It's not really different from a wooden one really." Blitz informs setting it down.

Octavia hums as she looks it over. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

"Tavi, just kiss him already." Vinyl calls.

"Shut up Vinyl." Octavia said looking over the violin.

"She just wants me to kiss her." Blitz calls.

Octavia sighs. "This is getting tedious."

"This is Vinyl." Blitz jokes.

Octavia rolls her eyes. "Just go get her already."

"I would, but last time I tried that, there was knives being thrown." Blitz says.

Vinyl grins as she leans over. "That's because it was the bar."

"You still hate to be messed with when cooking." Blitz says.

Vinyl flips a knife in the air. "Got that right."

"So Vinyl, who is scariest in this house?" Blitz asks.

"Me, unless it is morning and Tavi there is hungover." Vinyl says.

Octavia huffs. "And I would be the one to hit her if she makes a crack about me."

"You done?" Blitz asks, knowing this won't end well unless the conversation was derailed.

Vinyl holds up a pot. "Ready."

Blitz, hearing this, gets up and walks towards her. "So what did you make?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl grins. "Soup."

"And a side of white sexiness." Blitz says trying to sound as corny as possible to get her to laugh.

Vinyl chuckles. "Too corny boy."

"I meant it to be so." Blitz says smirking.

Vinyl bumps his side. "Just sit and maybe we can eat now."

"Didn't you already eat?" Blitz says petting her.

"Shut up." Vinyl said bumping him again.

"So V, what do you say?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl hits his side. "I'll join. Now sit."

"Ok. Oh. Also, have you told Octavia about the time you nearly got us married?" Blitz asks and was thrown to his seat.

* * *

"I am back." Blitz calls.

"What's with the bruise?" Twilight asks looking at his back.

"Please don't ask." Blitz says tiredly.

"Well, you haven't had been out that long." Mary said reading a book near the fireplace.

"Mom, you are here." Blitz says happily.

Mary smiles while still reading. "Well, I didn't want to make your mother any unhappier."

"My baby." Lin says hugging Blitz now.

Blitz smiles and hugs back. "Hi, mom. Enjoying yourself here?"

"Yes, so what were you doing?" Lin asks.

"I went out and did some scout talent." Blitz informs.

Lin smiles. "Found anything good?"

"A few…" Blitz says keeping silent, knowing Lin and Mary still wouldn't like Vinyl even after all of these years.

Lin smirks. "Come on. We're your mothers."

Blitz whistle as he uses his magic to put his blackbird back in its case.

"Blitz." Mary says sternly.

Blitz chuckles nervously before admitting. "I might have encountered Vinyl."

Both of the mares stop as they stare at him.

"I knew you two wouldn't like that." Blitz says.

Mary frowns and puts the book down. "Explain."

"I think we know where the bruise came from." Lin says.

Mary huffs. "I'm going to get my bat."

"To be fair, I was really pushing things and dragging it out." Blitz said holding a hoof up.

"Please tell me you didn't almost get married this time." Twilight says getting a headache from remembering what had happened that time.

Blitz waves her off. "No. I just offered them a place here."

Mary gave a disapproving look but said nothing.

"I want to start a music branch of my guild." Blitz explains.

Lin blinks. "Then why not ask us? We are great singers." She said proudly and Mary facehoofed.

"But, it's not your profession. I mean I have a branch that professional musicians are a part of." Blitz clarifies.

Lin looks hurt. "But we are singers. You don't want us on stage playing?"

"Mom, do know what a guild is?" Blitz asks.

Lin blinks. "Um…something you turn into gold?"

"No, it is an organization that brings people of professions together to protect and work with each individual." Blitz informs.

Lin keeps blinking. "What?"

"If you join, you would be a part of an educator branch mother." Blitz informs.

Lin hums as she holds a hoof to her chin and gains a thinking pose.

"So a branch is a representation of a profession which your money is made from momma." Blitz says making Lin squeal in joy being called that.

Mary shakes her head. "And now you made her too excited."

"I love it when my baby calls me that." Lin says holding Blitz close.

Blitz smiles. "I'm sure you do momma."

Lin squeals again before turning to Twilight. "Now all I need is for her to marry you and this day will be the best ever."

Twilight frowns. "Can you relax?"

"Not until you marry him." Lin says happily.

Blitz shrugs. "I don't mind."

Twilight frowns as she looks to them.

Blitz smiles to her. "It's fine Twi."

"Can I have this book?" Twilight asks holding one up.

Blitz nods. "Go right ahead. Hope you learn from it all."

"She also has fifty shades of hay I bet." Lin says smirking.

Twilight blushes hard and glares. "Shut up."

"Oh my, she does." Lin says.

Blitz gasps dramatically. "Twilight. You are a naughty mare." He playfully said.

"Shut up." Twilight says before making a hasty escape.

Blitz chuckles. "Yeah. She has one. Better go find it, momma."

"It's under her mattress." Lin says.

Blitz raises an eyebrow at her.

"I clean her room every so often." Lin explains.

Blitz hums. "Right." He drones out.

"Mary, you got something to say?" Lin asks.

Mary sighs. "Where can we stay?"

"You want a room?" Blitz asks.

Mary shrugs. "Why not? She is." She said pointing to Lin who was hugging Blitz like crazy.

"I thought you two share rooms." Blitz says smirking.

Mary rolls her eyes. "Just give us a room."

"Yes, mom." Blitz says walking over to her.

Mary raises an eyebrow. "Hug?"

Blitz smirks before using his magic to set Lin in Mary's lap.

Lin giggles and hugs Mary. "I love my family."

"I just request you don't make too much noise." Blitz says.

Lin giggles to him. "Okay hun. Just give us a soundproof room."

"Yeah, my wife here is a screamer." Mary teases.

Lin playfully frowns to her. "Oh shut it. Who was screaming last time I wager."

"The one I tied up." Mary taunts.

Lin grins. "But who was the one pleasuring you?"

Blitz, seeing this, took the opportunity to slip out under their notice.

* * *

A little nose sniffs around as it goes over one of the tables of the catena and sniffs heavily at the apple. "Heavenly." Anna said coming up and grabbing it. "So red. So juicy." She said before quickly taking a big bite. "Mmh. So good." She said before laying down on Blitz's lap as he sat the table and pecks at his food. "So…what's the plan today?" She asks with her mouth full.

"I don't know as it sounds like you plan on replacing me with that fruit." Blitz comments.

Anna looks to the apple. "Well, it does pleasure me more than what you are doing now." She said licking her fangs.

"Someone is sleeping on the couch for that one." Blitz says.

Anna playfully frowns. "Aw. I'm not going to cheat…if you do something for me."

"You going for two nights on the couch?" Blitz asks.

Anna smirks and leans up. "Only if you join me for a romp. I need the great master."

"Calm yourself." Blitz instructs patting her head.

Anna giggles. "Calm myself? Now where's the fun?"

"Saves your energy and keeps you anticipating." Blitz informs.

Anna hums as she leans closer. "But I want to spend time now."

"How about tell me about our arsenal? How have the smiths been producing the armor and weapons?" Blitz asks.

Anna hums. "They are getting along great. We just need to finish up the last bits."

"Silver weapons?" Blitz asks.

Anna nods. "Yeah. We just need to finish until. Just wait for the big guy."

"Can you?" Blitz teases.

Anna smirks. "Want me to get out of my clothes?"

"Cute." Blitz comments before scratching her under her chin.

Anna purrs happily and leans into his scratching. "That feels so good."

"Fruit outdo me now?" Blitz asks smirking.

Anna still purrs happily and snaps her fangs at him playfully.

"Oh, someone need a punishment?" Blitz asks.

Anna shakes her flank behind her. "Yes. Please."

"You will later." Blitz says teasing.

Anna giggles and leans on him. "So what now?"

"Well…act casual. Twilight just entered the room." Blitz instructs going back to reading a scroll.

Anna sighs and lays down on the seat.

"What can I do you for you Twi?" Blitz asks as Anna acts like she was asleep.

Twilight sighs. "Applejack. She's acting so stubborn."

"Ah, that old issue." Blitz says sounding like he had experience with this already.

Twilight blinks. "You had to deal with this?"

"I grew up with Jackie." Blitz says.

Twilight snarks. "Jackie?"

"I call her that. It drives her crazy." Blitz says smirking.

Twilight starts chuckling. "Wow. Never knew that at all."

"So want help?" Blitz asks.

Twilight nods. "Yeah. She won't stop working herself to death…literally."

"Ok and after that, you want me to help you with your urges?" Blitz asks.

Twilight frowns and blushes. "Just shut up help you horny unicorn."

"I could say cheekily." Blitz says getting up.

Twilight shakes her head. "What made you so forward, I'll never know."

"Practice." Blitz says walking up and hugs her.

Twilight frowns. "To fucking?"

"I find mares are flattered." Blitz says petting her mane.

Twilight growls under breath as she tries to get away. "Cut that out." She said slapping his hoof away.

"How about this?" Blitz asks before scratching her under the chin.

Twilight freezes before collapsing as she sighs in relief.

"You like that?" Blitz asks continuing.

Twilight shudders as she sighs in pleasure. "More?" She asks hopefully.

Blitz leans down and kisses her cheek.

Twilight actually smiles and lets him scratch. "Thank you."

"Now tell me how you really feel." Blitz says.

Twilight hums happily. "So good."

"I mean about me." Blitz says.

Twilight giggles as she leans more into his scratching. "You're so good."

"So tell me. Romantic intentions?" Blitz asks.

Twilight hums and nods. "Please."

"I mean you and if so, how long?" Blitz asks.

Twilight quickly looks up to him. "I want to and soon."

"How long have you wanted to be with me like that?" Blitz asks as Twilight comes to her senses.

Twilight quickly gets up and pushes him away. "Stop that."

"You let it slip in your nearly drunken stupor." Blitz says hugging her from the front.

Twilight growls under breath. "Get off."

"I love you too Twi." Blitz says switching to picking her up and holding her in his hooves.

Twilight sighs. "I hate you."

"Whatever you say, my bride." Blitz says smiling.

Twilight huffs.

"Come on. Admit it, you are enjoying trying to toy with me." Blitz says.

Twilight groans. "Just go."

"Not without you as you are also Jackie's friend." Blitz says rocking her a bit.

Twilight hits his chest. "Stop that."

"I will if you admit you love me." Blitz teases.

Twilight frowns. "No."

"Then I will keep holding you like this till you like it." Blitz accuses.

Twilight keeps hitting him. "Put me down."

"You have to either admit you love me or you like being held like this." Blitz says smirking.

Twilight growls. "Fine! I love you! Happy?!"

Blitz smiled and just leaned in and kissed her.

Twilight eeps before smiling into the kiss and slowly holds him before pushing him away. "Stop that."

"I love you Twi." Blitz says sincerely.

Twilight huffs. "Yeah right."

"Do I have to get you a wedding band?" Blitz asks seriously.

Twilight growls. "Let's just go already!"

"Blitz, you have a problem with really droning things out way too long. Why do you think ponies hate you?" Anna asks while still laying down.

"Because I show them up?" Blitz jokes putting Twilight down.

Anna looks up to him. "Because you literally grind their patience to bone and its ticking everyone off. You should have reached your friend by now if you didn't drag things out."

* * *

"So where is she?" Blitz asks as they ride the platform down.

Twilight sighs. "She's at her farm. She won't leave from bucking the trees."

"I would make a low-brow joke about that if it wasn't beneath me." Blitz says making Twilight pause.

Twilight slowly looks to him before slapping him upside the head. "Blitz, don't pad things out."

"You need to explain that one to you?" Blitz asks.

Twilight slaps him again at that.

"Nope…so Twilight, can I ask you a serious question?" Blitz says as the platform reaches the ground.

Twilight sighs. "What is it?"

"Will you go on a legitimate date with me sometime?" Blitz asks starting to walk.

Twilight raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes." Blitz says before they feel a rumble.

Twilight blinks and looks around. "What is that?"

"Twilight! Run!" Spike yells coming over the hill as he runs at them.

"What happened?!" Twilight calls.

"Monster!" Spike cries as several ponies followed him.

Blitz blinks and grabs Spike by his tail as he kept running in place. "Monster?"

"Um…Blitz?" Twilight says as a huge creature with deer-like antlers came over the hill.

"Oh,…it's a fiend." Blitz says.

Twilight looks surprised at him. "You know about this?"

"Twilight, do not look in its third eye. It can hypnotize." Blitz advises pulling out one of his staves.

Twilight blinks and looks to him. "Third eye?"

"It's forehead. This is an evil predator looking to eat." Blitz says before starting to launch fireballs from the staff at the fiend.

The friend growls and roars at him as it kept running at him.

Blitz, seeing this, slams the bottom of his staff onto the ground, creating many seals along the ground. The moment the fiend touched one it slowed and seemed to move at only half speed.

The fiend roars again and slams its hand into the ground and breaks the ground before trying to run to him again.

"You're already in my killing zone." Blitz says smirking as the slowing effects didn't falter and the beast tried to move faster towards him. "Let's see if you like these." Blitz says summoning new seals.

The fiend roars and steps one large hand onto the seal and it suddenly flies off as the seal explodes and blows off a chunk of its flesh and body.

Blitz smirks under his headgear and starts spinning his staff as he moves it to his left then right side in a repetitive motion and Twilight could feel his magic growing stronger.

The fiend kept roaring monstrously as it kept coming at him and tries to reach for him.

"Now!" Blitz calls as he slams the bottom of his staff down again and this time a dome of magic was created with seals all over it.

The fiend roars and tries to slap and hit his dome and bangs on it.

"Silverline judgment." Blitz calls before spikes came out of the seals on the dome and shot forward from it, revealing they were a part of silver chains and pierce the fiend in several places and holds it in place before starting to be pulled back in, forcing the fiend to practically bow as there was no slack in the chains.

"Blitz…?" Twilight asks behind a tree with Spike.

Blitz swipes his staff before a guillotine blade appears over the fiend. "Paenitentiam ad mortem." Blitz says before the blade dropped.

Twilight gasps loudly as she covers Spike's eyes and the head rolled over to Blitz before stops it with a hoof.

Seeing this, Blitz sheathes his staff with the others and the seals and silver chains dispersed into magic energy and float away.

"Sir?!" Anna yells flying to him with a group.

"Anna, I want patrol teams out searching now!" Blitz orders.

Anna quickly salutes. "Sir!" She said before they all flew off in different directions.

"You three get this in and take it to Kujenga. Tell her to strip anything useful and tell Gordania what happened and get those guards up and have them help build fortifications around the town. I want a parameter up yesterday!" Blitz orders.

"Sir!" They yelled and starts to grab the dead body and carry it onto the platform and raised it up.

"Oh boy, a fiend. A freakin fiend here." Blitz says rubbing his head.

"Blitz?" Twilight calls peeking from behind a tree as she seemed terrified and Spike shaking behind her.

"Yes?" Blitz asks.

"Wha…who…ho…why…?" Twilight tries to ask and couldn't start with anything racing through her mind.

"Calm down Twi. Now from the questions first, then say them." Blitz says.

"What the heck just happened?!" Twilight yelled at she points to the dead body being flown away.

"It was a monster. One of the kinds from the east and I don't like that it was here when we have never heard of these things when I lived here." Blitz says.

"Is it over?" Spike asks still hiding.

"Yes, it is dead." Blitz says.

Twilight frowns a little. "So…what do you really do?" She asks seeing how he dealt with it.

"Whatever job I am usually hired for." Blitz says.

"That includes killing huh?" Twilight asks still frowning.

"That thing literally tears ponies apart and eats them. You telling me killing that was bad?" Blitz asks.

Twilight groans and huffs as she pushes Spike away and makes him keeps his eyes covered.

"East has to deal with those things constantly and as such I learned how to kill them quite well to survive." Blitz says waiting for her to speak.

"Does that include us?" Twilight asks still behind the tree.

"You would be surprised what I face or are you just mad I am not the same?" Blitz asks.

"You didn't answer me."

"Yes, I learned how to kill ponies as the art of fighting is universal." Blitz says.

"Then I suppose we are potential targets." Twilight said not looking anymore.

"No." Blitz says flatly.

Twilight huffs. "Right."

"Twi, what is the real problem?" Blitz asks.

Twilight sighs. "Nothing."

"Then why won't you look at me?" Blitz asks.

Twilight scoffs. "Because it doesn't matter now."

"It does to me." Blitz says.

Twilight groans. "Forget it."

"Twi?" Blitz asks not letting it go.

"No." Twilight said walking away now.

Blitz sighs and also walks away to look around in case there was more.

* * *

"Well, that is quite an interesting dilemma." Kujenga said as she stirs the pot full of potions. "I'm thinking these citizens are not used to killing one bit and they fear their own safety."

"Have a bunny stampede and see how sheltered they are." Blitz says as Applejack kept snoozing in the room.

Kujenga hums. "So…she hates you." She said grabbing an empty cup.

"I…I'm not sure." Blitz says looking at the three new fiend eyes in Kujenga's supplies.

Kujenga nods. "Well…let's deal with this." She said filling the cup and walks over to Applejack before making her drink it.

"This won't make her in heat will it?" Blitz asks carefully.

Kujenga shakes her head. "No, just put her to sleep for a few days."

"Oh, she will be surprised when the town has a wall defense." Blitz says.

Kujenga nods and looks to him. "Want advice?"

"You already told me how to take you." Blitz jokes.

Kujenga chuckles. "Yes, all dominate. But I'm talking about your old friend."

"Twilight or sleeping beauty?" Blitz asks.

Kujenga hums. "You can handle this one here. I'm talking about your best friend even before all of this."

"Rainbow, Vinyl, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Twilight fit that." Blitz says trying to get her flustered on purpose now.

Kujenga blushes as she thinks about what they could do once they join. "Well…I'm talking about the who is hating you right now."

"Ok, let's hear it." Blitz says.

Kujenga smiles. "Hold her until she calms down and just talks."

"Alright, I will take your advice." Blitz says before picking up Applejack.

Applejack groans in her sleep. "Stay away…you jackrabbit varmints." She mutters in her sleep before snoring.

"Putting her in your bed?" Kujenga asks.

Blitz smiles. "Where else?"

* * *

"Twi?" Blitz calls knocking on her door.

"She doesn't want you, bro." Spike said from behind the door.

"I want to talk." Blitz says.

"And she doesn't want to talk either." Spike said.

"I'm not leaving. I will literally camp out on your front door." Blitz says.

Spike groans and opens the door. "She's letting you in so she doesn't have that at least." He said stepping aside.

"Spike, you can go. This is going to be awkward or painful to watch for you." Blitz says.

Spike nods. "Maybe I'll check out your ship." He said walking away.

"Twi." Blitz calls.

He hears no answer and walks up the library stairs to look into every room before stopping at a bedroom with a lump under the covers as it seems to be looking out the window. "Go away."

Blitz, seeing this, climbs into bed and just hugs the lump.

Twilight struggles to get him off. "Go away."

Blitz says nothing and just holds her and waits.

Twilight growls under her breath. "Stop it and get out of my house." She demands as she kept trying to push him away.

Blitz remained unmoving as he held onto her through the cover.

Twilight looked mad as the cover came off her head. "Go away."

Blitz continued to be silent as he holds on still.

Twilight huffs. "Now I know that you died and broke your promise." She said looking away.

"You ready to talk or should we do this all night?" Blitz asks.

Twilight groans. "You died Blitz. You never came back."

"I'm not dead." Blitz says petting her mane.

Twilight glares at him. "You never came back."

"Ah, you want old punkish Blitz back. Not me." Blitz says.

"You died." Twilight said quietly.

"I didn't Twi." Blitz says removing the headgear.

"And you never came back. Never at all. You're just another stallion looking for bits." Twilight kept whispering.

Blitz sighs and removes his sunglasses and starts to undress. "Can you look me in the eyes and says that?" Blitz asks.

Twilight sharply looks to him. "You are just…another…stall…" She drones off as she stares at him.

"Tell me how you really feel." Blitz says.

"Sad." Twilight said staring at him.

"Tell me why." Blitz says holding her.

"I don't like you." Twilight said not moving.

"Why?" Blitz asks.

"You are not the same." Twilight said starting to lean toward him.

"Couldn't I say the same for you?" Blitz asks.

Twilight blinks. "Yes."

"So aren't you being a bit unfair to me or have you not even thought that you might be breaking my heart?" Blitz asks.

Twilight slowly nods.

"Don't you have something to say to me then?" Blitz asks.

Twilight nods again.

"Say it." Blitz instructs.

"I love you." Twilight tries to say.

"I love you too my Twilight." Blitz says noticing her eyes were more focused now.

Twilight blinks. "Lo…ve…"

"Be more truthful with me when we are alone." Blitz says as Twilight regains all her senses.

Twilight blinks as she looks around and then looks between them. "Blitz?"

"Yes?" Blitz asks moving under the covers with her.

Twilight frowns. "What are you doing?"

"Getting under the covers with you." Blitz says rubbing his head against her.

Twilight groans. "Blitz, stop it."

"So have you noticed?" Blitz asks holding her now.

Twilight raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"My eyes." Blitz says as Twilight realized they now had a more magical vibe to them, enhancing the golden eyes appeal.

Twilight blinks. "Wha…?"

"You remember Starswirl's twenty-third theory?" Blitz asks as he smirks inwardly as he knew she had all of them memorized.

"We an individual be it animal or plant once they gain enough magical power may undergo changes or mutations from said power." Twilight recites the first sentence of the theory.

"And what do you think on that?" Blitz asks.

Twilight frowns. "I'm hating you."

Blitz looks to her and she was about to repeat herself when it was caught in her throat and the words wouldn't come out.

Twilight gulps. "I…hate…love you."

"I love you too, now about my eyes do you also think that the theory might have some basis and that is what happened with my eyes?" Blitz asks turning her attention to a discussion of magic she loves.

Twilight frowns again. "Yes."

"Twilight, will you be one of my wives in the herd?" Blitz asks sincerely.

Twilight gulps as she still frowns. "Fine."

"I love you." Blitz says before kissing her.

Twilight pushes him off. "Cut it out."

"I mean it Twilight. I sincerely do." Blitz says.

Twilight huffs. "You still died."

"I didn't Twilight and you know it or do you still want to lie to me and yourself?" Blitz asks making her freeze.

Twilight frowns and turns over.

Blitz smiles and lays with her, holding her like a precious object.

Twilight scoffs. "Kiss flank."

"Tell me what you fantasize me doing to you." Blitz says.

Twilight rolls her eyes. "Being bent over and taken from behind." She said before going wide eyed at what she did.

"Really…I didn't expect you to answer that." Blitz says surprised.

Twilight hits him. "Stop it."

"Twilight, tell me. Ring or wedding band?" Blitz asks seriously taking her off guard and unsure how to respond.

"I…" Twilight tries to start.

"You don't have to decide right away. Think about it my wife to be." Blitz says rubbing her back.

Twilight sighs and doesn't say anything.

"Let's get some sleep." Blitz suggests.

Twilight nods slowly and just lay down.

"Good night my wife to be." Blitz says before kissing her mane.

Twilight huffs and closes her eyes.

* * *

"You sleep well?" Blitz asks.

Twilight scoffs. "You know that I am still miffed at you."

Blitz smiles and holds a book in a language she didn't recognize in her view.

"Where did you get that?"

"From the eastern continent." Blitz says.

Twilight quickly snatches it and runs off out of the room.

"Three, two, one." Blitz counts down, knowing she wouldn't be able to read it.

"Blitz!" Twilight yells from the main room.

"Come back to bed and we will talk about arranging lessons to speak and read Navarran." Blitz says.

Twilight groans out loud before trudging back to bed and grumbles as she gets back in.

"When is good for you?" Blitz asks pulling her to lay on him.

Twilight kept grumbling. "When I have a chance."

"Keep grumbling and I will start doubting you are my Twily." Blitz says holding her.

"Then why don't you play around? You seem to be good at that." Twilight grumbled.

"You seriously asking me to play with you?" Blitz asks making Twilight realize what she just suggested and quickly shuts her mouth.

Twilight slaps his hoof that was getting too close and keeps her mouth shut as she frowns.

"Twilight, tell me the truth. What do you think about the idea of being married?" Blitz asks seriously.

Twilight stops and starts to think on that. "It's…useless."

"Explain your reasoning please." Blitz requests.

Twilight huffs. "It's better if you just keep dating. Marriage is just…a waste and a call out. Might as well put up a sign and be done with it."

"I intend to marry the whole herd." Blitz says.

Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing. What Blitz wanted was unheard of.

"No. That has to be a law." Twilight argued.

"Can you find it?" Blitz asks.

Twilight frowns and huffs.

"If you do, I will teach you the time slowing seal." Blitz says getting her attention instantly.

"Time…slowing…?" Twilight asks surprised.

"It's what made it so sluggish." Blitz says as Twilight eyes grow wide as she memorized the battle. "Want me to go into details?" Blitz asks egging her on a bit.

"Please." Twilight quickly said.

"It doesn't affect our time. It is like a trip tire trap. It slows it down to about a third or fourth of what it's normal speed will be. It lasts for ten seconds and the effects can stack, making it longer, but the one it is effecting from their point of view it looks like everything is in super-fast motion." Blitz explains as Twilight looks at him intensely as she lays on him.

"So this whole time…you have been avoiding us all just to spend time in that warp?" Twilight asks frowning a little.

"Huh?" Blitz asks confused.

Twilight frowns. "You wasted time in that little slowed time of yours just to what?"

"Twily, what are you talking about?" Blitz asks.

Twilight glares at him. "You wasted time in that slow down seal. You actually got away from us with that. What don't we know about what you did in that amount of time?"

"Twily, that is a trap. I don't use it constantly and it slows you down. I would lose, not gain time with it." Blitz explains.

"Yet you use it." Twilight said still frowning.

"Twilight, are you just looking for an excuse to be mad?" Blitz asks.

Twilight huffs. "Yes. You left me for all those years…HEY!" She yells glaring at him.

"I am trying to make up for it love." Blitz says petting her mane, making her purr.

Twilight slaps his hoof away. "Stop it."

"You, me, alone, reading a nice book. Maybe one on magic with a candlelit dinner." Blitz offers.

Twilight frowns and huffs. "Fine."

"And a six pack of Sarsaparilla." Blitz says.

Twilight blinks and stops frowning at that.

"Huh?" Blitz asks bringing a can of it into her view.

Twilight quickly grabs it and opens it before chugging it down.

"And it is…" Blitz stops and smirks.

Twilight gasps as she takes the can away and smiles happily. "So good. You remembered." She said before drinking away again.

"How could I forget?" Blitz says petting her back.

Twilight giggles into her drinking as she enjoys herself.

"So to be you loving lying on me?" Blitz asks.

Twilight nods slowly as she kept drinking.

"Who is my loving mare?" Blitz asks.

"Me." She said muffled behind her can.

"Who will love me forever?" Blitz asks.

"Me." She repeats as she kept drinking.

"And no more looking for an excuse?" Blitz asks.

"Excuse?" She asks muffled.

"You admitted to it earlier." Blitz reminds, making her blush.

Twilight puts the can down and giggles nervously.

Blitz leans up and kisses her.

Twilight blinks into the kiss before kissing back and slowly pushes him off. "You still need to prove yourself."

"Don't forget what I have offered." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "Fine. Now let's go."

"Not yet. Need to set it up…Twi, that is my flank." Blitz points out.

Twilight raises an eyebrow before tipping the can over his head and covers him with the rest of the soda.

Blitz smirks, knowing she will lick him now.

Twilight growls under her breath and crosses her forelegs. "You are thinking in the gutter, aren't you?"

"I am thinking you as loving me." Blitz says.

Twilight rolls her eyes and looks away.

"Will you be wearing a wedding dress to your own wedding?" Blitz asks.

"I have to anyway. Stupid traditions." Twilight grumbled.

"Ok…but don't you get to pick what type?" Blitz ask hugging her as she smells the drink and unconsciously sticks out her tongue.

"Mother does." Twilight said as she doesn't notice herself licking at his wet coat.

"Like that?" Blitz asks.

Twilight nods. "Just like that. We daughters' barely get any say."

"I mean like the taste?" Blitz asks.

Twilight stops and slowly looks to where she was licking at midlick. "Oh forget this!" She yells pushing away from him.

"You shouldn't have spilled your drink on me. If you hadn't, you wouldn't have done that." Blitz says heading for the shower.

Twilight scoffs and gets into her pouty stance on the bed.

"You keep that up and that is how your children will act." Blitz calls.

"Shut up." Twilight calls back.

"You want a son or a daughter?" Blitz teases.

"Son!" Twilight calls glaring at the door before stopping. "Damn it!"

"Can we name him after you?" Blitz calls as he washes catching Twilight off guard.

Twilight groans. "No. Would you stop making me say the truth already?!"

"I'm not, though. It is your guilty conscious." Blitz says.

"Fuck you, Blitz!" Twilight scolds.

"What will you want to name your firstborn? I know you thought about it as you love to plan out everything." Blitz calls.

Twilight huffs. "Arcane Force." She said as she still glares at the door.

"Really? Do you want to name your son that? What if your first born is a daughter?" Blitz calls as the water goes off a few minutes later as Twilight thought about that in silence.

"Magic." Twilight quickly said.

Blitz walks out and hugs her. "I will let you take the lead on our wedding night." Blitz whispers into her ear as he holds her.

Twilight goes wide eyed and looks to him as he lets go and walks away. "Geez loueez."

* * *

Applejack was snoring on his bed as Blitz watched over her as he worked experimenting with magic and crystals.

"Blitz?" Rainbow asks peeking into his room.

"Come in." Blitz says moving a few crystals.

Rainbow looks around before walking in and closes the door behind her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good. Just working on magic." Blitz says.

Rainbow nods as she walks over and looks at his desk. "Still sleeping huh?"

"She will wake up soon. Want to play a prank on her?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow grins. "Sure. Got anything in mind?"

"Climb into bed and act like you slept with her with me last night." Blitz says smirking.

Rainbow snickers and hurries over and gets into bed with Applejack. "This will be so cool."

"Wait, let me cast a minor illusion first." Blitz says lighting up his horn and soon Rainbow and Applejack look a little older. "Now you look well with your wife." Blitz jokes.

Rainbow kept snickering behind her hoof as Applejack stirred in her sleep.

"Best be quick." Blitz whispers.

Rainbow grins and taps Applejack's side. "Oh, Applejack? Wake up hun." She said trying to stop her snickering.

Blitz smirks as he just watches, knowing this will be good.

Applejack groans and yawns as she slowly sits up. "What the hay happened?"

"You have too much fun last night. What was it? The drinking or the three way you had with me and Blitzy." Rainbow asks.

Applejack blinks. "Drinking? Three way?" She asks confused as she rubs her head.

"Man, you are really out of it." Rainbow says as Applejack got a good look at her.

Applejack starts to blink a lot and look her over. "How long was I out?"

"All night." Rainbow says petting her, allowing her to get a short look at herself in a nearby mirror.

Applejack goes wide-eyed. "I'm older here! How was that a whole night?!"

"Applejack? Are you ok? I mean your mane is a bit of a mess but no reason to flip out about it." Rainbow says seeing she was looking into the mirror.

Applejack glares at her. "I'm older!"

"Yeah, a few hours older. What is your point?" Rainbow asks.

"I look thirty!" Applejack yells in her face.

"Yeah, you look good seeing as you're in your forties." Rainbow says offhoofedly.

"Rainbow!" Applejack yells ticked off.

"Come on Jackie, don't be like that or you will wake our foals." Blitz says continuing to work in his mystogan outfit, freezing Applejack.

"Foals?" She asks shocked.

"You forgot your four foals? Applejack, you should be ashamed." Rainbow says.

"I don't have foals!" Applejack yells very mad.

"Ok, we had enough fun at her expense." Rainbow says smirking.

Blitz chuckles. "Yeah, sorry but it was good, wasn't it?" He asks dropping the illusion. "Though." Blitz says walking up to her.

Applejack frowns and crosses her hooves. "What?"

"You are still a part of my herd right?" Blitz asks before grabbing her and leaning her back as he uses his magic to take off the headgear.

Applejack rolls her eyes. "Yeah, now don't do that again. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Though you didn't sound against the idea of foals." Blitz says before kissing her.

Rainbow giggles as Applejack kisses him back. "I did not hear a no either. Witness."

"So Jackie, what are using those bits the Ravens paid you for?" Blitz asks smirking to her.

Applejack smiles. "Farm. We need an upgrade anyway."

"Oh, and since I am our mate/husband to be, I will help when I can if you want." Blitz says

Applejack sighs. "I sure won't be doing everything by myself anyway."

"Also, do you remember what happened?" Blitz asks.

Applejack nods. "What was that thing?"

"A fiend. A monster from the east." Blitz says.

Applejack raises an eyebrow. "A fiend? Why call it that?"

"Because you can't pronounce its ancient language name without practice." Blitz says.

"And what does it sound like?" Rainbow asks putting her head on Applejack's.

"Senquo senqar." Blitz says clicking his tongue between words.

They both blink at that confused.

"See. Fiend is easier and more understandable." Blitz says.

"Well, that makes sense." Applejack mutters as she rubs her chin with a hoof.

"So we and the guards have taken some initiatives." Blitz says being vague.

"And those won't hurt my farm?" Applejack asks raising an eyebrow.

"Or my weather?" Rainbow asks getting the same expression.

"Does a walled city hurt either?" Blitz asks.

"Kinda." They both said at the same time.

"Well with the appearance of monsters that shouldn't be here, concessions have to be made." Blitz informs.

Rainbow rolls her eyes. "Anything else we should know?"

"Why are you asking Rainbow? You know this." Blitz says looking to her.

Rainbow frowns. "When you are going to place something else other than a wall."

"We already have guard towers that guards are manning and I know you mares are loving watching them." Blitz says.

They both hit him over the head with that one.

"Not hearing a denial and admit it. Most of the guards are just there to look good and be eye candy while the female guards do most of the work."

They both roll their eyes now as they hold up a hoof ready to hit.

"Am I wrong?" Blitz asks seriously, freezing them both.

They frown as they put their hooves down and look away a bit.

"Answer me." Blitz says with authority and for some reason, the two felt a little turned on by it.

Rainbow groans. "Yes. They are good looking."

"And what do you expect of them?" Blitz asks.

Applejack rolls her eyes. "That they can hold their own and mares at the same time."

Blitz doesn't buy it and raises his eyebrow, making them start to sweat.

"Just they look good?" Rainbow tries.

"What do you actually expect the male guards to truly be capable of?" Blitz repeats.

"Nothing. Just a window." Applejack said tapping her hooves.

"There is the truth." Blitz says before grabbing a quill and dips it in the ink before writing.

"What are you doing?" Rainbow asks confused.

"Writing to the princesses." Blitz says.

"For what?" Applejack asks equally confused.

"I am not going to have a bunch for show ponies eating up my resources so they are either getting redeployed or we are getting permission from the princesses to train and make them useful." Blitz says.

Rainbow blinks. "You can do that?"

"Remember who I know?" Blitz asks.

Applejack scratches her head. "But this much power?"

"If you were the princess, would you take any chances of an enemy or an ambitious noble getting this?" Blitz asks.

They both look to each other before looking at him. "Nope."

"Exactly." Blitz says rolling up the scroll before whistling and a rummaging came from a container on the other side of the room from the bed.

They both look that way. "What is that?" Applejack asks looking to him.

"My pet. Come out Raikoho." Blitz says and soon a little door opens and a, what looked like, electric blue phoenix with jagged feathers coming out of it hopped out with a little night cap still on its head.

The bird yawns as it holds a wing to its beak.

"I got a message for you to deliver and a chance to stretch your wings in the open sky." Blitz says.

The bird suddenly looks excited as it leans to his way.

"Take this to one of the biggest magical forces, not a seal, you can sense." Blitz says letting it take the message with its talon.

The bird squawks before taking off its nightcap and flies off through the window.

"You have a phoenix?" Applejack asks.

"It's a poulí kataigída." Blitz says.

"A what?" They both ask at the same time.

"A storm bird." Blitz says facehoofing.

"Oh." They said now getting it as they look to each other and don't notice Blitz shaking his head.

"Three, two, one." Blitz says, counting down before they heard thunder.

"Dash, is a storm scheduled for today?" Applejack asks.

Rainbow shakes her head. "Not really. No."

"That is Raikoho." Blitz says as both mares go over to the window before he could close it.

"Man. This is worse than Everfree Forest." Rainbow said watching how the storm was acting.

"That is why they are called storm birds, no matter the language." Blitz says as he gets on something. "All hands, prepare for a storm. Raikoho has taken flight." Blitz says over the intercom.

An alarm sounds out as they hear almost every crew member run around. "Is it really that bad for you?" Rainbow asks raising an eyebrow.

"Nah. We are just battening down everything so no real damages and all fliers will be grounded." Blitz says.

Rainbow slouches at that. "Dang it."

"You do the same with your storms." Blitz says before closing the window and latches it shut.

Rainbow frowns to him. "I at least go through them."

"Look at the bright side. You can stay here with me till it is over." Blitz says.

Rainbow was suddenly by him. "So you going to tease us or feed us?"

"I don't know. What you offering?" Blitz teases.

Rainbow hums. "Your choice."

"Going to join Jackie?" Blitz teases, knowing it would get on her nerves.

Applejack sighs. "Sure. Why not? Got nothing else at the moment anyway."

"Especially since if you don't continue to rest and relax, I will tie you down." Blitz says making Rainbow snicker.

Applejack points at him. "Watch it, bucko."

"I mean it Jackie. You are going to rest and relax." Blitz says sternly.

Applejack groans. "Fine."

"Good girl. Now let's go get something from the tavern before it gets too crowded from off-duty personnel." Blitz says smirking.

"How crowded?" Rainbow asks.

"Lunch is served in twenty minutes." Blitz says checking the clock.

"Let's go." Rainbow said grabbing his leg and hauls him off with Applejack just right behind.

* * *

Celestia was reading the reports again from the guards' observers. Though most of the stallion ones were complaints that they were working them harder than just guard duty making them help build fortifications.

"Sister, has thine letters always been so vulgar?" She asks looking at a few.

"Mostly complaints. They don't expect to do anything but stand guard at a location." Celestia says as Luna sees a copy of guard weekly nearby.

Luna hums as she takes and looks over the magazine. "Even more vulgar." She said flipping through it. "Hath more on ye body? Hath not weapons and tactics?"

"Mostly that is the mare guards. Why do you think only one guard captain is a stallion?" Celestia asks.

Luna blinks. "For superiors?" She tries.

"Because they are capable." Celestia says as they heard a storm.

They both look outside the window and sees a storm about to roll in. "That tis a strange storm." Luna said feeling the strong magic from the storm than the regular ones from Cloudsdale before peeking back to the magazine and hides it into her mane.

"So tell me. How your lessons are going with Blitz? I hear you are going to his ship every so often." Celestia says.

Luna clears her throat. "Very fine."

"So how is he different from the nobles from back then?" Celestia asks.

Luna smiles. "Modest and not as proud."

"But far more dangerous than most of the mare nobles right?" Celestia asks.

Luna nods. "And smartly so."

"Right now the nobles are watching Mystogan closely to gauge and smartly so. But that pause won't last for long." Celestia says.

Luna smiles as she remembers back to her lessons. "He leads with power."

"And that is just in the open. What can he be doing behind closed doors?" Celestia says before they heard a commotion outside their door.

Luna raises an eyebrow. "What tis that?"

"Get it off! Get it off!" A guard was heard calling.

Celestia hums. "Maybe Philomena has gotten out again."

"Watch out for the fir…aghh!" A guard calls as they hear the sounds of an electric shock.

Celestia blinks. "Maybe another. Let us see." She said opening the door with her magic and they both stop at the sight of a strange bird that was pecking at a guard's head as electricity sparks all around. "Now there's something you don't see every day."

Raikoho, seeing them, stops and takes off flying towards the two.

Luna hums as she looks over the bird. "What a strange creature."

Raikoho just holds out the letter in its talon towards the two.

Celestia raises an eyebrow and takes the letter before starting to read it. "I…see. He certainly knows how to make my life harder…but it's more fun." She said smiling as she writes a letter.

"He? He who?" Luna asks.

Celestia chuckles. "My old student. Did you know he quite likes my real form…or maybe he likes small mares?" She said giggling to herself as she kept writing.

"He saw through thou illusion?" Luna asks shocked.

Celestia nods. "He's very skilled in the magical arts. You should show yourself if you intend to pursue him."

"He knows my true size already. In fact, all the kingdom does so there is no point in hiding it." Luna reminds pouting a bit.

Celestia leans to her. "But not your true, true size. I know my sister and you went behind two veils while a third came about on your…temperament."

"What does he say in ye letter?" Luna says pouting still.

Celestia smiles. "Most of our stallion guards are only good for window dressing and needs to be dealt with by either relocating them to another post or retraining them. Training would do and that's what I'm writing back."

"So you are Blitz's huh?" Luna asks looking at Raikoho.

He caws and scratches at the table.

"And there. Take this to him." Celestia says before rolling up the scroll and puts her wax seal on it sealing it.

Raikoho caws and takes it with his talon and flies off as the guards outside groans in pain. "You know; I should surprise him." Celestia said digging into her desk.

"Thou are going to court somepony after all this time?" Luna asks skeptical.

Celestia nods. "It has been a while. I feel it's time to end this doubt. Besides, the nobles have been hounding me more and more with each passing year. Now where is…ah ha!" She cheers taking out a comic. "Now where is that store?" She asks herself flipping to the end.

"Sister, what tis that?" Luna asks.

Celestia smirks. "Something sure to make him proud. In essence, a porno mag with the location of a sex shop in the city."

"Save that for thou wedding night." Luna advised sweat dropping.

* * *

Blitz shivers. "Feels like somepony is planning something against me."

"You're exaggerating." Applejack says taking a drink.

Blitz shakes his head. "I never do."

"Will you remove the headgear already?" Rainbow asks.

"Not with guards and Wonderbolts. I don't trust roaming around here." Blitz says looking down from the second level of the tavern.

Applejack raises an eyebrow. "Do you trust us then?"

"Yes. It is why you know my true name and face, but don't call me it in public or in front of anyone unless I say so. Like that brown pegasus guard there. You see him?" Blitz says.

They both look down to see the guard drinking alone. "Yeah, so?" Rainbow asks as they watch him.

"He sleeps with countess Odessa and tells her anything he learns from his guard details." Blitz informs.

Applejack frowns. "What a cheat."

"Then there is that yellow earth pony guard." Blitz says pointing to a group eating together.

Rainbow looks over and spots the pony. "What's about him?"

"The nephew of the owner of a newspaper and she has twisted his hoof in the past to force him to talk." Blitz informs.

"That's two under one hoof. There's bound to be three." Applejack said still frowning.

"There is more, but you see why I instruct that?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow nods. "Yeah. How much trouble do you have on this ship anyway?"

"With them, the workers who know a lot know to keep their mouths shut so no secrets getting out that way." Blitz informs.

Applejack nods. "You won't ever fear that from us, will you?"

"I know you won't talk. After all, you are my mares." Blitz whispers to them.

Rainbow smirks. "And we won't deny any of it."

"Well, you are both loveable." Blitz teases.

Applejack pokes his chest. "And don't you forget it."

"Oh someone is coming up to join us." Blitz says as Spitfire walks up the steps.

Rainbow gasps loudly as she stood stock still. "It's…it's…"

"These two a part of your herd?" Spitfire asks.

Blitz nods. "Yes so go easy on them." Blitz says patting Rainbow. "Also this one a fan of yours."

"Really now?" Spitfire asks.

"Oh yeah." Blitz confirms with a smile.

Spitfire looks over to Rainbow as she could barely contain herself. "So kid, what are you good at?"

"She aims to be a wonderbolt." Blitz says trying to lessen the explosion that he knew was coming.

"I'myourbiggestfanIhaveallyoursurnivorsandmemorabiliaIwanttobelikeyou. Can I have your autograph?" She asks finally with an open book and quill.

"Told you she was a fan." Blitz says after getting a look from Spitfire.

Spitfire blinks and reaches for the book. "Sure." She said slowly as she writes down an autograph.

"Oh, Rainbow. Swear to me you won't make a big scene about what I will tell you next." Blitz says to her.

Rainbow breathes quickly before calming down. "Okay. I'm calm. What is it?"

"You looking at another member of the herd." Blitz whispers before activating a silencing seal underneath her and hold her down.

Rainbow gasps and cheers out as they watch and hear nothing. "Not bad." Applejack said smiling.

"Oh, that will be useful later." Spitfire comments.

Blitz smiles. "I have to anyway. You girls are going to be loud all the time."

"Oh, is that a promise?" Spitfire asks smirking.

Blitz nods. "Oh yeah. I am going to make sure you are going to be knocked out."

"I think she is good now." Applejack points out.

Rainbow knocks on the bubble ward and he flicks it away. "That is awesome." She whispered excitedly.

"So Spitfire, as a favor to me, will you help train Rainbow?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire sighs. "I'll see what I can do."

"Now want to join us?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire nods and sits down with them. "So what's for lunch?"

"You can order something or eat what we have already…also a new member of the herd will arrive soon." Blitz says.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow. "Her?"

"What up everypony!" A voice calls from the front door.

Spitfire sighs and face hooves. "Why did you choose her?"

"You know her?" Applejack asks.

"Her ex marefriend." Blitz says smirking under his headgear.

Spitfire frowns to him. "She was not my marefriend."

"Were you married then?" Blitz teases.

Spitfire grabs a leftover bread and throws it and hits him in the face.

"I ask because she nearly got me with that kind of thing with one of her schemes years ago." Blitz says.

Spitfire blinks. "Really? You almost married?"

"Yeah, it was a crazy week. So please do not ask about it." Blitz requests.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow as Vinyl comes upstairs and grins. "And there's the main group of the hour. What's shaking and please say flank." She requested as she plops down onto Blitz's lap. "Hey, sexy."

"Down girl." Blitz says.

Vinyl shakes her head. "Going to have to try harder than that."

"I have business still to do today and I expect within the hour." Blitz says.

Vinyl shrugs. "Means I got an hour to do what I want."

"Stay and watch. I think it will be both educational and entertaining to you. Also, any trouble with the main gate around Ponyville now?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl shrugs. "Proof of identity needed."

"And that insignia I gave you?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl holds up a hard card with his insignia. "Double checking all over the place."

"Why is that necessary?" Rainbow asks.

"A few monsters in the east can shapeshift. And imagine a monster like a fiend in disguise as a pony, sneaking in and killing whoever they want and eating them without us knowing." Blitz says.

Rainbow and Applejack goes a bit wide-eyed at that as Spitfire just narrows her eyes and Vinyl just relaxes against him.

"You understand why now we take precautions?" Blitz asks.

"And the question of security and freedom come into play." Vinyl said waving a hoof in their view.

"Did I mention that it is rare but not unheard of for an entire village to suddenly disappear overnight over there?" Blitz asks.

"Nope. Not one bit so security away." Vinyl said still relaxing.

"They have freedom, but they still want to live so." Blitz says petting her.

Vinyl purrs. "Find a balance."

"Hard to over there. You think our nobles are power hungry here? Compared to the eastern, they are nearly as passive as sheep." Blitz informs.

"You're kidding?" Spitfire asks.

"Two countries over there had a civil war in my time staying there. And one had a succession crisis that nearly resulted in one. Until someone assassinated all the others with a claim to the throne." Blitz informs.

"Okay, you're not kidding." Spitfire said rubbing her head.

"Hard to make any real advancements with all of that huh?" Blitz asks Vinyl.

Vinyl nods. "Nobles. Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"So you going to get something to eat?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl grins. "Sandwich. Sunflower sandwich."

Rainbow puts one into her face before Blitz sniffs oddly, letting Rainbow and Applejack know his allergies were acting up again.

Applejack covers his face with a towel and pulls Vinyl away. "Okay, that's enough sitting there."

"I hate sunflowers." Blitz says.

Rainbow sighs. "Still couldn't deal with it when you had a journey and couldn't find the right magic spell?"

"No I am mostly immune, but those things still get me every time." Blitz says rubbing where his eyes were under the headgear.

"That's enough of that. Why don't you clean yourself off?" Applejack suggested.

Blitz loosened his headgear and starts using the towel when the sounds of thunder were heard right outside the door, letting those who were members before coming to Equestria that Raikoho was back.

"Oh boy. This will be killer." Rainbow said leaning over the edge.

"Someone get the door for Raikoho!" Blitz calls.

A nearby guard leans over as he leans on the wall before flinging open the door and covers himself as Raikoho flies in and brings in a letter any guard or wonderbolt paying attention with a sharp enough eye saw it, bore the seal of Celestia. Blitz waited till Raikoho arrived and gave him the scroll before taking a seat.

Spitfire and Vinyl leans over and looks closely at Raikoho. "Cool. This is an awesome bird." Vinyl said grinning and Raikoho looks proud at that.

"Their species is a storm bird. He created the storm while flying." Blitz says breaking the seal and starts reading.

Spitfire hums. "You create storms huh?" She asks smiling.

Raikoho opened his wings and showed that electricity was running in between his wings and body.

Spitfire chuckled. "That is amazing."

Blitz sighs. "You have to be kidding me."

"What?" Vinyl asks before Blitz gets up.

"Alright, listen up all of you. That includes guards!" Blitz yells, getting everyone's attention.

The mares back away a bit as Raikoho puts on earmuffs.

"By the authority of Celestia, the Ravens have full rights to whip any guards and wonderbolts if we feel the need. If you don't like it, then return your uniform and use that door!" Blitz calls.

Some of the guards and Wonderbolts shuffle their hooves before some actually drop their armor and walk out the front door.

"For those who didn't leave, good for you. You're not as spineless and pathetic as most believe. Report to briefing room six. If you don't know where that is, ask for directions and we will inform you why we have taken these steps recently." Blitz informs.

They all started to walk away as the crew eyed them carefully.

"Get the slides ready and give them the full briefing on fiends including they are usually a sign of things to come section of the Bestiary." Blitz orders.

A few crew members raise their forelegs at that as they lead the group.

"How bad is it?" Spitfire asks.

"Fiends are usually called the vanguard or prelude of monsters depending or your translation." Blitz informs.

Vinyl looks to him as she holds Raikoho in her hooves. "So do we have to worry about them getting through?"

"No, it's a matter of how many and how widespread they will be." Blitz says.

"Well this will take forever." Rainbow grumbles as she lays back.

"You don't have to sit through the briefing." Blitz says rubbing her stomach.

Rainbow sighs in relief. "Thank you."

"So Spits, you join the herd to get at this?" Vinyl asks referring to herself after most had left.

Spitfire scoffs. "Like I would go for you again after all this time."

"So you did." Vinyl says.

Spitfire growls. "Would you shut up about that already."

"You best go Spitfire for the briefing being the captain of the wonderbolts." Blitz says.

Spitfire sighs. "Going to hate this." She said getting up and flapping away.

"So got any good drinks here?" Vinyl asks smirking.

Blitz hums. "Depends. Want to be knocked out or crazy drunk?"

"I want to get buzzed." Vinyl says.

Blitz whistles downstairs and the bartender nods as he grabs a bottle and heads up to them. "So…buzzed? You want to flirt without fear?"

"Booze." Vinyl says.

Blitz sighs. "Great to have you here Vinyl." He said as the bartender comes up and drops off the bottle. "Lock up storage too." Blitz said as the bartender nods and heads back down.

"Aww!" Vinyl whined.

Blitz rolls his eyes. "V, I know you. You are going to take all the booze we got just to party all night."

"True that." Vinyl says.

Blitz pets her head. "And that's why I'm locking you up. Can't have you that crazy."

"No fair." Vinyl whines.

Blitz shakes his head. "I'm cutting you off."

"No." Vinyl says like a foal before Blitz picks her up and carries her away.

Rainbow blinks. "So what do we do with the bottle?"

Applejack shrugs until an aura appears around the bottle pulling it into Vinyl's waiting hooves.

Rainbow hums. "Guess we go to bed at this point…hey. Where did the bird go?" She asks looking around.

"Flew off towards the rooms. I am guessing Blitz's." Applejack says.

Rainbow sighs. "Bed?"

"You remember the little nightcap it came out with?" Applejack reminds chuckling.

Rainbow nods and chuckles. "Yeah. That was cute."

* * *

"Feel better?" Blitz asks before kissing Vinyl.

Vinyl giggles into the kiss before pulling away and chugs a drink. "You didn't have to take me away."

"Oh I think I did as someone still hasn't been punished for what she did to me." Blitz says removing her sunglasses.

Vinyl smirks. "Which one? The marriage or bite?"

"The drinking my blood and knocking me out." Blitz says removing his own glasses.

Vinyl smirks. "But that was my meal."

"No, now." Blitz says looking into her eyes.

Vinyl raises an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Blitz smirks before Vinyl's eyes start to go half lidded.

Vinyl blinks as she tries to stay sane. "What? Are you…that's my shtick."

"Who is control now?" Blitz asks smirking.

Vinyl groans as she tries to push his head away. "St…" Blitz waited patiently for her to answer as she struggled against his eyes in vain.

Vinyl finally slowly closes her eyes and lays her head back.

"Well?" Blitz asks rubbing her stomach like a cat.

Vinyl purrs and leans her stomach more into his rubbing.

"Who is in control?" Blitz repeats as he continues.

"You." Vinyl moans out as she exposes more of her stomach.

"Good. Now you won't remember any of this right?" Blitz commands.

Vinyl moans. "Do you want me to?"

"Will you remember any of this unless I say so?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl shakes her head. "No."

"Good, now go over to that bookshelf and pull the book in ancient Norse half out then back in and say, at master's command." Blitz instructs.

Vinyl gets off of him and walks over the book mentioned and pulls it out a bit before pushing it back. "At master's command."

The bookcase starts to move back after those words were said, revealing a secret room. "Now Vinyl, close your eyes and choose a random outfit with your magic then come out and surprise me with what it is." Blitz command taking a seat in his chair.

Vinyl blinks and reaches out with her eyes closed and grabs an outfit and pulls it out before starting to put it on.

Blitz waited with much anticipation for what was to come as he couldn't see Vinyl from where he was sitting.

Vinyl finally comes into view and he smiles at the sight of her wearing a maid outfit, a very skimpy maid outfit.

"Oh, there is my maid." Blitz says smirking.

Vinyl sits down and flicks her tail as she waits.

"Well, aren't you going to start cleaning my study my cute little made?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl gets up and starts going around as she grabs a nearby towel and starts wiping away at the desk and tables as Blitz watches her bend over and notices the frilly panties.

Blitz smiles as she watches her dust the entire room before he motions her over to him.

Vinyl blinks and walks over to him before standing in front of him.

"Now tell me what are you like in bed and what is your fetish?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl blinks. "Submissive. Drink blood and dominated."

"Act like you are a meek little maid that is not under my control for me till I say stop." Blitz instructs.

Vinyl blinks and starts to shake as she cowers a bit. "M…m…master Blitzkrieg? What do you want me to do…master?"

"Shh. No need to be scared, my cute maid." Blitz says using his magic to set her in his lap.

Vinyl gulps. "W…why not?"

"Because this." Blitz says before kissing her dominantly.

Vinyl squeaks and tries to kiss back as she blushes hard and hang onto him to not fall off before she was able to pull back. "M…master?"

"Yes?" Blitz ask rubbing her slit through her panties with a hoof.

Vinyl eeps and holds her legs together in an effort to get him to stop. "Wha…what are you doing?"

"You are mine right?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl nods quickly as she tries to keep her legs closed and blushes more.

"That means I can do anything to you right?" Blitz asks whispering in her ear and not letting her move away.

Vinyl squeaks again and nods a little as she looked embarrassed.

"Then I am just exercising my right as your master. Now, what next?" Blitz whispers into her ear.

Vinyl gulps. "Next?"

"You denied me to rub that so you need a punishment." Blitz says smirking.

Vinyl goes wide-eyed. "Pun…punishment?"

Blitz sets her on her hooves with his magic before smirking. "Bend over."

Vinyl shivers as she slowly bends her front end down. "Ple…please master. Don't." She pleaded.

'Meek maid love spankings.' Blitz thinks sending that thought into Vinyl's mind with his eye's power.

Vinyl blinks a few times. "Ma…master…"

Blitz gets up and walks over to her before spanking her flank.

Vinyl yelps and rears up a little as she felt the sting. "Ma…master!"

Blitz spanked her four more times before stopping. "There we go."

Vinyl moans quietly as she shakes her flank every so often to get rid of the sting. "Ma…"

"Now Vinyl, come out of the maid persona." Blitz commands.

Vinyl blinks and looks around as she slowly gets up before groaning as she laid back down. "Ow."

"Now tell me, what would you actually feel if you remembered that?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl blinks. "Pleasure."

"Ok, now go back and put the outfit back in the room and when you exit to say, Master needs me elsewhere." Blitz instructs.

Vinyl gets up and walks over to the secret room and takes off the outfit before putting it back in. "Master needs me elsewhere." She said before the bookcase slides closed.

"Now come back to me." Blitz instructs.

Vinyl blinks and walks back to him before standing in front of him.

"Now tell me are you turned on by pulling off your tail?" Blitz asks.

"All the way." Vinyl said blinking.

"Now bite my neck as painlessly as you can make it." Blitz instructs.

Vinyl climbs onto him and on his lap before hissing quietly as she bears her fangs and leans to his neck before biting into his neck slowly and starts to drink.

"Drink a bit then come out of this remembering nothing and not even me taking off our sunglasses." Blitz says putting both pairs on the both of them as she drank as he uses his magic to teleport the contents of the bottle into her mouth a bit by bit till it was empty.

Vinyl gasps as she pulls back and licks her lips. "Wow. I don't remember biting you yet." She said looking to him and his bloody neck.

"You chugged the whole bottle. I would be shocked if you didn't remember more than that." Blitz says annoyed.

Vinyl rubs the back of her head. "Sorry."

"Are you going to be like this all the time?" Blitz asks facehoofing.

Vinyl tries to look innocent. "Only if I'm thirsty."

"No, bad girl." Blitz says poking her nose as she smirked.

Vinyl chuckles. "So…can I lick your wounds closed?"

"You just want to lick my blood don't you?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl grins and sticks her tongue out cutely.

"I knew it. Maybe I should change your contract to being my maid for a few weeks for that." Blitz says.

Vinyl rolls her eyes. "Like I would agree to that."

"I think I could get you to sign a contract by scratching your chin." Blitz says smirking.

Vinyl scoffs. "Yeah right. I would like to see you try."

Blitz smirks and scratches her under her chin before she could stop him.

Vinyl shivers and moans as she leans into the scratching. "Okay. That feels good."

"Want to correct yourself?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl smirks with the scratching. "Nope."

"I got a contract for it right here." Blitz teases with that lie as she became alert from hearing that.

Vinyl frowns and pulls away. "Show me."

"I lied." Blitz says, his smirk never leaving his lips.

Vinyl huffs and smiles. "Knew it."

"Or maybe this is it." Blitz teases holding up a blank sheet of paper.

Vinyl raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, what is this?" Blitz says as words start to appear making her think he was undoing an illusion.

Vinyl frowns and groans. "Dang it."

"But, if my wife to be is good, it will be unnecessary, right?" Blitz asks petting her.

Vinyl groans. "Yes."

"Good." Blitz says picking her up in his hooves. "You like?"

Vinyl nods. "What now?"

"You think you can be ok with starting to set up your room on here?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl nods. "I'll see what I can do."

"You hunger for our first time when I take you, don't you?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl smirks. "Yeah, really hungry."

"You will have to wait, though." Blitz teases.

Vinyl hits his side. "Tease."

"You would do it to me if I had asked." Blitz says rubbing her stomach.

Vinyl rolls her eyes. "So…sleep?"

"I still have a little work to do." Blitz says before kissing her cheek and sets her down.

Vinyl sighs. "Can I?"

"Go find your room." Blitz says.

Vinyl smiles and rushes off giggling to herself.


End file.
